


Arranged

by EuphoriaWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Arranged Marriage, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Dangan Ronpa AU, Drama, Eating out, Emotions, Engagement, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gang, Guns, Hospitals, Illness, Island - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Makeouts, Marriage, Mischeif, Near Death Experiences, No Despair AU, Oral, Plot, Polyamory, Proposals, Seizures, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Build, Tattoo, Tattoos, Violence, Yakuza, no incident au, pleasing, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an au where there is no Hopes Peak academy or despair incident, Fuyuiko Kuzuryuu is forced into an arranged marriage by his father as apart of succeeding as the next leader of the Kuzuryuu clan, even though he's already in love with his child hood friend Peko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peko never would've never imagined finding herself enjoying watching Fuyuhiko in pain until the day came for her young master to get his first tattoo. It was not exactly seeing how red his face got or how he grit his teeth, refusing to let anything show that he was in pain, but it was how he wanted to hold Peko’s hand. This made her blush at first, but eventually she was just enjoying her master using her for comfort. The tattoo artist was a middle aged man named Daisuke, he was close with the Kuzuryuu clan and was the one to do the ink work for other members, but today was special. The clan successor was getting his first tattoo, a week after his 20th birthday, sticking to is morals of not doing something underage. Peko respected that about him and how he did not try to push his own morals on others. Daisuke smiled at the two in the private room they were in as he was carefully pricking the needle onto Fuyuhiko. Going further with a traditional yakuza way, Fuyuhiko insisted on doing the first piece by hand, no machine involved, just the needle, ink and Daisuke’s careful hands.

  
“You two are just adorable,” Daisuke chided as he dipped the needle into the ink again, prepping it for the next poke. “I’m surprised though,” he started, “little miss here didn’t bring you with when she got her own ink last month. At this Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, looking at Peko, “wait, you got a tattoo? Why didn’t you tell me?” Peko blushed lightly, using her unoccupied hand to shift her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “If I told you you would of wanted to come and that…” she trailed off slowly as Daisuke laughed, “she got it in a very interesting-” “speak another word and it will be your last.” Fuyuhiko looked at Peko with a confused look as Daisuke laughed. Peko sighed, “sorry for not informing you young master, I just felt the need to get something to show my loyalty while also keeping it hidden without much of a hassall,” she explained, giving Fuyuhiko an apologetic look. He sighed and shook his head, “whatever...what did ya get?” “A dragon of course,” Peko responded with a slight twitch of her lips, after hearing that Fuyuhiko had to look away to smile to himself, before a thought crossed his mind. “Wait... where did you put it exactly?”

  
The silence was deafening, it permeated in the air for a long moment, Daisuke was feeling a bit nervous by it as he worked on Fuyuhiko’s back piece. Peko finally let out a breath of air, “I will tell you later,” she said, thinking about how her master would react, thinking it would be better told to him when he was not getting his first tattoo. He puffed out his cheeks, letting them deflate quickly before he knew what happened, “ fine, but I’m holding you to that.” “Of course bocchan.”

* * *

 

After Fuyuhiko had finished the first part of the tattoo he had a meeting with his father, the still on going tough bastard of the Kuzuryuu clan himself. Fuyuhiko’s back was still sore from the tattooing session he had a few hours earlier, but he shrugged it off as he sat in the private room he was now facing his father in. “Good to see you’re not dead yet Fuyuiko,” his father grunted, smoking from a long pipe, it was one of his old ones that he had specially made for him. Fuyuhiko remembered his father telling him about how they were made and the designs being special just for him with red and gold paint job on it being elegant and made wit a careful hand. It was one of the things his father would talk about that did not have to do with a dangerous job that involved offing someone or otherwise. There was a pause in the air as his father blew smoke rings slowly, before blowing out a long stream of white smoke at Fuyuhiko. “I think it’s time to set you on the right path of succeeding as the clan leader,” his father finally said, “that is why I have arranged a marriage for you.”

  
Fuyuiko sucked in a sharp breath, clenching his fists, it was not like he wasn’t expecting this to come, but at the same time his insides screamed. He knew he should not argue with his old man on this, but he let it all slip, “why the fuck did you do that?” His father looked at him, eyebrow raised as he then leaned over his table, setting down his pipe. “What did you say you little shit?” “I said, why the fuck did you arrange a marriage for me? I did not ask you to do that,” he growled, feeling his blood starting to boil. “Look, when I step down or finally get what's commin’ to me, you are going to need to carry on the fuckin legacy. Unless you want your sister to fuckin’ man up for you and take over.” Fuyuhiko shook his head. He could not do that to Natsumi, she was already on her second year at the university, she wanted to find herself outside of the clan and he did not want to ruin that for her. “That's not what I’m fucking saying,” he griped. His father sighed, looking at his son like he was an annoyance, “then what the fuck are you saying? You’re testing my patience here.”

  
Getting frustrated Fuyuhiko said the first that that seemed to spill from his lips, “because what if I already have someone I want to marry!” Fuck. He can’t take it back now. Even his father looked a little shocked for a moment before he bellowed out in loud rambunctious laughter. He slammed his fist multiple times onto the table, “I don't know how confident ya are kid, but even I fucking know that you probably don’t have the ladies lining up for you with your rotten mouth.” “That says a lot coming from the man that taught me how to fucking talking like this, bastard.” Once his father’s laughter died down he continued, “alright then, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt here, who is it you wanna make more yakuza brats with?” Fuyuhiko started to shake, it was not from the pressure and it was not because he did not know, it was because he knew that when he tells his old man there would be nothing but a hurricane of anger. So he took a deep breath and thought of her, feeling a bit better about telling his old man to his face. “Peko.” “What about Peko?” “I’d rather marry her than some stranger you set me up with.”

  
His father leaned back in his chair and stared at Fuyuhiko, burning him with his eyes. “We don't breed with our dogs son,” he finally said, “ we gave her to you as a weapon, you can screw her sure or whatever you want, but you can’t fucking marry the bitch, there is a reason we trained her.” Fuyuhiko felt his anger building again as he stared back at his father, “she is not a dog you asshole, if I want to marry her I should damn well be able to,” at least if she wanted to, he thought. “Fuyuhiko, it is not just that either, the only thing she has to offer is being the weapon we trained her to be,” rubbing his temples, his father slid a picture across the table to Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko picked it up, it was a picture of a young girl wearing a school uniform, she had green hair that was pulled up into two pony tails on either side of her head and green eyes that held this look that made everything seem off about her. “That is Monaka Towa,” his father spoke. “Towa...sounds familiar.” “She’s the daughter of Tokuichi Towa, also known as the head of the Towa conglomerate, one of the biggest companies in leading technology today. Her father agreed to have her married to you, but do you see what I mean? This could be a big opportunity for the clan, she’s only sixteen, but for now you two are engaged and that's final.”  
Fuyuhiko crumpled up the picture in his hand before shredding it up on his father’s desk and storming out of the room.

* * *

 

It was two days since Fuyuhiko had talked to his father about the marriage, since then Fuyuiko’s mind was in a terrible state of conflict. Ideas were forming in his head that he should not be thinking of, so instead he walked out to the backyard to the dojo in the back. He knew she would be in there, Peko was always in the dojo when he stayed at home, unless he asked her to have tea with him, which was always a nice time for both of them to spend time together. After the last four years their relationship has gotten more heavy, it happened one day when Peko had confessed her feelings to him. He of course was too embarrassed to make much of the situation, but he did manage to tell her he felt the same. Not much changed though, only how they both looked at each other, there usually was not a moment someone could see of hear them in the house. If he could, Fuyuhiko would run away with her. They have tried to do romantic things for each other and shown gestures, Peko has mastered kissing Fuyuhiko on the cheek in the most silent way when they were alone.

  
At least at this point because of that Peko began to understand why Fuyuhiko did not want her to be his tool, how he wanted her to be her, so from there things only got better when they were alone. Despite this though, he has yet to tell her about what he had discussed with his father the last two days, keeping busy with discussing more yakuza business with the clan, which was pretty draining for the most part. He barely had time to see Peko, knowing her by now she probably forgot to eat lunch or dinner yet, she always lost time when training after all. Moving into the dojo he slipped off his shoes, sliding his feet onto the wooden panels of the floors as he entered into the training room from the spectating point on the side. Taking a seat on the bench he watched her. Peko’s hair was braided back in a bun wit the white ribbon tied at the base, dressed in her keikogi and hakama like she always worse when she practiced. She was posed on her knees with her sword by her side, meditating silently in serenity. From where he sat, Fuyuhiko looked her over more, his eyesight tracing her form over again affectionately, all in a innocent manner of course. He was glad she stopped growing when she turned sixteen and he went through a big enough growth spurt to see her at eye level, even though she was still two inches taller than him.

  
It felt like hours of watching her in complete silence before Peko stood up and greeted him without looking. “Hello bocchan,” she said, before turning to face him, “what brings you here?” Fuyuhiko smiled gently at her, “I wanted to see you, also you haven't eaten yet right?” Peko nodded in response, “I thought we could maybe go out to eat this time… I need to talk to you about something.” “Whatever you want bocchan,” she said, letting one of her rare smiles happen. They never usually appeared, but ever since high school where Peko made some friends she started to smile again. Each time Fuyuhiko saw it, he kept it locked away in his memory, rare sights like this should always be treasured. He was glad Peko was no esper or else he would die of embarrassment. 

* * *

 

Managing to sneak out was easy, usually Fuyuhiko would not leave due to appearances in the wrong place could make things worse with the clan, but he knew his way around some territories and the cops as well, not that he was doing anything wrong. If it was a normal eating out experience they would go to a restaurant, sit down and just enjoy each other's company, but this time was different. After getting food from one of Peko’s favorite restaurants, Fuyuhiko always made sure to keep track of places she always seemed to like, they drove out to a lake. By the time they got there it was already dark out, save for the lamplights. It was quiet and as private as they can get at this point for them. Sitting up on the hood of the car the two ate and talked casually, Fuyuhiko kept thinking about the conversation with his father, replaying it over and over in his head until Peko asked him what was wrong. Letting out a sigh Fuyuhiko placed his hands in his lap.

  
“So..I talked to my old man the other day,” he began as Peko nodded, listening intently. “And so, he arranged me to get married, the fuckin’ bastard threw a photo of this bitch in front of me and told me I should marry her because she’s the daughter of some big company. So I told him, fuck no and that I wanted to marry someone else...but of course he well you know him, if he can't control something then he’ll throw some fit… so yeah.” There was dense silence in the air between them for a long moment before Peko said anything. “ Who did you want to marry then?” she asked with the slightest hint of curiosity. Fuyuhiko’s face lit up immediately, flushed with color as he looked at his hands,“w-well, I wanted the bastard to just give up you know? S-so I figured, ‘hey why not tell him who I’m really interested in,’...So I kinda told him I wanted to marry you.” Once Fuyuhiko said it he glanced at Peko, whose face was blushing hard, “oh, I see,” she finally said. “D-dont think too much about it… Although, to be honest I don't despise the ide- fuck! I should really shut my fucking mouth!” he blurted out, as soon as he did though, Peko laughed, it sounded sweet to hear. “Oh Fuyuhiko… so you are to be wed to this girl your father engaged you to? Hmm, I won't lie, that does upset me, but only a little,” she breathed.

  
It was his turn to laugh, but more nervously, “shit Peko, what are we even doing anymore…” “Trying,” she said simply, leaning over to press a kiss on Fuyuhiko’s cheek. “You know, for one that it’s worth, not even my father knew I liked you,” he said shaking his head thinking about the conversation again. “Hmm… oh, I forgot.” “Hmm?” “Pardon my odd timing, I do believe I said I would tell you where I had the tattoo placed…” “That’s right, I haven't even seen it yet either.” Peko opened her mouth and then closed it, thinking for a moment before speaking, “I could show you it, but it is right around here,” as she said this she gestured at the area beneath her breasts. Fuyuhiko’s eyes widened, it took him a moment before he gained his composure for a moment, “only if you want to, I don't care.” Peko shrugged, rolling up the front of her shirt up to er breast, exposing her taunt stomach to him, but what caught the eye was the tattoo. It was resting right below her breasts, it was a intricate traditional dragon that represented the Kuzuryuu clan but with its own twists. Daisuke did a really fantastic job on it like all of his black and white pieces, this one was no exception, although it did make Fuyuhiko wonder why she wanted it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really enjoy these two as a ship, especially because of all the analysis on their relationship is so complex and interesting to understand, I tried my best to write Peko in a different situation with Fuyuhiko where they understand each other more and things are better between them, but with the main conflict being Fuyuiko having an arranged marriage pushed onto him. Also do not freak out, I tried to find ages for Monaka, but all I got was 11 to 12 years old so I just guestimated through Junko's age to Fuyuhiko and Peko's age so that their four to five years apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interesting new developments take place, gotta change the rating to this now, but that is alright. Monaka visits and Peko and Fuyuhiko get to spend more time together.

The week passed by like a hectic blur, ever since having diner with Peko, Fuyuhiko did not have much time for anything else, besides yakuza business and getting things planned out. Having some free time to himself for once he took advantage to have tea out on the back deck with Peko, relieved to spend some time with her, even if it was mainly in silence. They sat next to each other closely, shoulders nearly brushed up against each other, Fuyuhiko’s tie was loosened, almost fully relaxed while Peko sat on her knees, poised and calm. They watched the leaves ruffle and fall with the wind, autumn was coming in soon, bringing the colder breezes with it. It was nice to reflect upon quietly, the moment was shortly live though by one of the clan members telling Fuyuhiko that they needed help with something. He waved them off and told them he will be there shortly. After they leaved he let out a soft sigh and looked over at Peko, whose eyes were already focused on his face.He smiled lightly and pecked her on the cheek, “sorry, we’ll hangout more soon, I promise.”

* * *

 

The days went on, there was some minor conflict with others gangs from other towns trying to jack the Kuzuryuu’s imports they were dealing with. Of course Fuyuhiko already had a back up plan ordered out, it took less than a week to fix, and time was money so they had to cut out some dealers that were selling product too high. Working with the black market was tricky business, but business was business and Fuyuhiko learned from one of the best manipulators of business of course. Sending out orders was starting to get a little tricky now that most cellular activity was being hacked and bugged more and more, it was a miracle they had a good system going for them or else sending text messages to cut out someone's throat would be tricky to hide from the feds. Of course Fuyuhiko did not like most of the things he had to order and arrange, but without it being done the clan would be choking on their own blood and he would be the blame, even more so his father would be too and that was one thing he could not handle.

  
It was a nice day out when Fuyuhiko had time to be with Peko again, this time they occupied the small lounge room in the house where guests were usually entertained in. Of course no one was going to visit anytime soon and most of the clan members were out on orders so today the house was even quieter. With Fuyuhiko’s father gone over seas as well, it was almost too perfect. If they wanted, the two infatuated young adults could spend all day together, that thought itself appealed to Fuyuhiko more than he wanted. Of course though, before they could even pour one goddamn cup of tea one of the few clan members interrupted them. “Sorry boss, but you got a visitor,” they said, making him sigh in frustration. “Who the hell is visiting me at this goddamn time?” They grinned at him before replying, “well it's your fiance of course boss.” Fuyuhiko wanted to throw the pot of hot tea out the window, “why the hell is she here? I was not told I was going to have goddamn visitors today.”

  
“Sorry boss, but she’s really persistent and cute too.” Fuyuhiko sighed loudly, pacing a few times before shooting Peko an apologetic look. She nodded and stood up to take her place near the door, standing guard as she will most of the time do when guests came over for any business or for any outsiders in general. “Let her in I guess,” he said, tightening his tie up and sitting down, folding his hands over his lap. The clan member left and when they came back they opened the door. In came a girl, she looked just like she did in the picture, long green hair, fluffed out and tamed into two pony tails with red ribbon wrapped around them. She wore a dainty blue dress with tiny white accents along the hemline that matched her white shoes that fit on her incredulously small feet. Fuyuhiko stood up and greeted her formally, “Monaka right?” she nodded, doing a cute curtsy after shaking his hand, “that’s correct! Monaka is so glad you remembered her name, Fuyuhiko.” The girl skipped all formalities, going straight to calling him by his first name, it only phased him a little, along with how she spoke in third person like a child, then again she was just sixteen.

  
Fuyuhiko offered her a seat, which she gladly took, her eyes light up looking at the teapot and the two empty cups. “Wow! I’m impressed, you didn't know Monaka was coming, but you already have tea prepared!” Fuyuhiko bit the inside of his cheek in annoyance, this was supposed to be for him and Peko of course. Which is why it made him feel a bit worse when Peko ended up pouring their tea for them. After she grabbed the pot though, she tripped and spilled water on her arm. Not making any noise she just stared at her arm as it bloomed red, Monaka gasped incredibly. “Oh my! Are you ok miss?” “I’m fine” Peko said, keeping er voice steady. “Shit, I’ll go get you some bandages-””That is quite alright bocchan, I will go take care of it now.”

  
And with that, Peko left the room and Fuyuhiko felt Monaka’s eyes on him, “my, what a clumsy girl.” But that was it, Peko is never that clumsy, the only time he saw Peko trip was from when they were kids learning to walk, and he barely even remembers that. “So, not that I’m not upset about this or anything, but may I ask why you have come to visit me?” he finally said, letting himself look at Monaka in her odd eyes. The girl clasped her hands together joyously, “because Monaka wanted to see her new husband of course!” Every time this girl talked there was something off, it did not sit right with him. “We are only engaged you know, engagements can be broken off sometimes, so I don’t really see the point of seeing each other, if I am to be blunt. Our parents arranged this without me knowing and I am a very busy person too.” Monaka blinked at him, tilting her head to the side, “oooh? But our parents did not arrange the marriage you see.” Fuyuhiko’s head bobbed back with a confused look painted on his face, this was suspicious, “what do you mean…”

  
Giggling, Monaka helped herself to pouring her own cup of tea, blowing on it in a childish manner before taking a sip. “You see, Monaka arranged it, your father was very formal in the emails we exchanged, and the photos he sent of you were so cute.” Fuyuhiko stood up, feeling his rage curling up, “wait, so are you just some scammer that tricked my father into thinking you were from the Towa family?” Monaka shook her head, “you're not listeninnnnng,” she dragged out, tapping her fingers along the chair’s armrest, “ you see, Monaka is only a bastard child of the Towa family, just garbage that’s been flung around, of course Monaka does have influence in the company, after all why do you think the Kuzuryuu’s phones have been kept safe?” Fuyuhiko took a step back, “what, no that’s because of our system.” Monaka shook her head, “Monaka knows you take pride in your clan and all, but as apart of the deal, Monaka secured your lines with the best technology Monaka can provide for her future husband’s success.” Fuyuhiko shook is head, there was no way this was happening right now, “what do you want from us?” “Monaka does not want anything, Monaka only wants to be useful for her future spouse, of course, Monaka is not so forgiving when she’s hurt.”

  
After Monaka had said her piece she stood up, kissing Fuyuiko on the cheek and leaving with a happy step to her. This could not be good.

* * *

 

 No matter how many times she fights and is injured, Fuyuhiko always hated seeing it, but the burn on her arm was hard to hide simply. It was bandaged up to the best of her abilities and when she went back to join him again Fuyuhiko grabbed her into an embrace. “Sorry just…” he pulled back, looking at her arm, “are you ok?” Peko nodded, face softened at his concern, “I am fine Fuyuiko, how was your conversation with Mrs. Towa?” Fuyuhiko didn’t say anything at first, he glared at the ground for the longest time before speaking, “that bitch already has her claws in.” “What do you mean?” “She’s the reason our new system is actually working with the phones we use, meaning if she has been keeping our phones from being bugged then she must have copies of the conversations and orders we’ve been deploying.” Peko let this new information settle in her head, “then why not stop using the phones and try new ones?” “I don't know, I don't even know how she’s doing this, I don't even have any proof, but we gotta be careful,” he replied, holding the hand that belonged to the injured arm, rubbing soft circles into Peo’s palm. The affection made her blush softly, “ she even threatened me, not in a violent way, don't worry, just, theres a fucking screw loose in that bitch’s head.”

  
Fuyuhiko shook his head, “mind if I drop it?” “I don't mind, but allow me to inquire something,” she said softly, “are you wanting to cut the engagement off because of me?” Fuyuhiko’s face looked taken aback a bit, is face a tad flushed with color, “well… I would be lying if I said no…” Peko let a small chuckle out, “then just remember, I will never leave your side, tool or not, no exception, you know that, right?” Fuyuhiko nodded, “I-I know… I just… I want to be with you ok? That’s all I want, we haven't spent much time together ever since high school and it kills me you know?” Peko nodded, remembering a few fond memories from then with her eyes brightening from the thought. She stopped his hand to close over it with hers, “but if not going through with the engagement puts more stress on you then I do not want that. I want you to know that, even if don't like it, I will still be here.”

  
“... Hey Peko...can I kiss you?” the question came out of nowhere and from it both of them were blushing deeply, Peko looked around out of habit before nodding at him. With only little movement his lips met hers in a soft connection. He placed a hand on her waist, tilting his head, as they both relaxed into the long held moment. When they pulled back everything felt right again, just for a moment, they let themselves stare into each other's eyes before Fuyuiko stepped back. “Lets go do something.”

* * *

 

They ended up in the basement together watching a old movie, it was such a long time since they have done something like this, spending most of the day together, watching a movie without a care. What they were watching would be considered more of a thriller action movie. They tend to stray away from movies that involved mass killings or gangster themes, it made enjoying films easier that way without any controversy of thinking about their lives. There was some other genres involved in it, including a too long make out scene that peeked Peko’s interest a little more than it should of. Glancing over at Fuyuhiko her curiosity rose, along with being a bit more daring. Being careful with her burnt arm, she ended up resting her head on his shoulder, making them shift around for a moment until Fuyuhiko had his arms around her. Moving her head a little into his nape, she breathed light down his neck, causing his body to tense a little. It was just a little, but it was enough for her as she moved her head to press her lips against his neck gently.

  
“H-hey, what are yo-” he stopped half way through by Peko’s nipping at his skin, causing Fuyuhiko to jump. “W-what the hell Peko?” she looked up at him, “sorry, did you not like it?” “Well, it's not that, just…” as he trailed off he looked down at her, “wait, what are you trying to?” Without a thought nor an answer, Peko leaned up from her spot and kissed him, it was a gentle one at first until she curiously ended up licking his lips, making him gasp. She pulled back, “I just wanted to try... something different.” Fuyuhiko looked at her incredulously before sitting up, “I think I know what you’re trying to do...may I?” Peko nodded, sitting up with him as he placed his hand to cup her cheek. They met again with another kiss, this time though they moved slowly, lips parting slowly and tongues exploring for one of their firsts. It was strange at first, the feeling, but there was a intimate appeal to it that Peko could not place.

  
When they parted from it Peko noticed how her heart felt, how it uncontrollably thumped. “T-that was..” “Yeah..” They looked at each other, before everything clicked again and this time they collided, not as gently this time either. They continued on this again and again until they were red in the face and buzzing with pleasure in their veins. It was intoxicating and different, for Peko it turned her on too much for her own good. She squeezed her thighs together, willing it away, but of course Fuyuhiko could tell what was up just by looking at her. He bowed his head low, whispering into her ear, “you know, I can help you with that if you want, you don't need to push it aside.” Peko let out a soft breathy noise at this, shuddering, “that is if you want me to, just direct me if you do, I’m kinda useless…” With that being said, Peko lightly pushed him back against the couch, straddling his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

  
She guided his hand down under her skirt before resting it above her sex before muttering, “touch me right here.” With a blush plastered to his face he nodded, trailing his fingertips down against her underwear, touching her through them gently. Cautiously he slipped his hand under the fabric, letting his fingers stroke over the folds there, making her gasp. Feeling around blindly, his fingers pressed down and stroked until he felt a dip to where he was assuming her entrance was. He eased one of his fingers into her there, feeling it around the muscles there, making Peko moan in his ear. It excited him to say the least, sinking in deeper her added another finger into her, feeling her insides, wet and ridiculously warm. Her hips gave a little jerk every so often so he thought he was not doing so bad until she demanded more. That took him aback a little before he added in two more fingers, stretching her insides, starting to get into it he thrusted his fingers into her. This caused one of the best sounds to spill from her mouth and Fuyuhiko swore he heard paradise. Continuing he started to mercilessly thrust his fingers in her, moving them and stretching them around inside her while her hips jutted against his hand. Her breathing was ragged and her voice was a bit raspy while her hips grinded down against the heel of his palm. He moved his hand faster and quicker, trying to please her more, but then her body tensed up and his name fell from her lips as her entrance contracted around his fingers deliciously.

  
It was one of the most mesmerizing things he had done in his life, feeling her go limp he ignored the strain in his pants to wrap her up in his arms again, kissing her forehead and wiping his hand on the back of the couch. Peko’s breathing began to even out as the credits rolled on the screen, but they both watched them roll by still. “Thank you,” she said, readjusting her glasses absentmindedly. “Please tell me whenever you want me to do that again,” he said to her, running his hand through her now messed up braid, “you’re honestly too beautiful to deny like that.” Peko responded by flicking him lightly in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things hit the fan hard and Fuyuhiko can't stand the situation him and Peko are in.

After their first sexual encounter together, things only went up from there with how intimate their relationship became. Fuyuhiko did not mind it, sexual or not, although thinking about how Peko was more willing to touch him in private was nice, and not in a perverted way. It was just more simple things like holding hands, her fingers trailing through his hair, or her falling asleep on his lap a few times, of which he enjoyed the most of. Thinking about it causes him to blush furiously though and he swore that by how many times the two of them blush that they must bust a blood vein by how fast color travels to their face. Kisses were also more intense than the two expected, while also being rare by how many occasions they almost get caught making out at the dojo or in the hallway. Of course being young adults did not help any of the situation with their relationship, but damn it if Fuyuhiko did not enjoy pleasing Peko. That sounded wrong. 

Besides that though, the days went by nicely, that is until his father had told him about having dinner with his fiance and the family. The family meaning him, his father, close relatives, Monaka and presumably Peko as well, seeing as his dad never questioned her presence  seeing as she does as she was told. It was becoming a pain though, Fuyuhiko had to call off the engagement, or something and not allow Monaka to get her claws deeper into the clan's business. He did talk to his father about the system that Monaka had given father, it was an independent server the phones were being used on. The firewall was supposedly very encrypted, of course Fuyuhiko had warned his father about Monaka. Of course, he did not seem to care in the least, saying that it does not matter if she was a wedlock child, she was still related to the founder, who e did end up talking to face to face instead of by email. The founder himself was very eager to agree in engaging Monaka to Fuyuhiko, despite the clan and the violent history that was there.

Everything about the ordeal rubbed him the wrong way, not just the part about marrying a manipulative girl for the rest of his life, but the heavier weight of letting something bad happen to the clan because of her… It all looked like trouble. He was worrying too much about it, he just needed to calm down, think clearly and break off the engagement tonight as an independant soon to be successor of the Kuzuryuu clan. As soon as his father steps down he can’t say anything, but for now he has to just get through this. He was in the process of getting dressed in is room when Peko knocked on his door, “may I come in?” Scrambling to pull on a pair of slacks he yelled back, “yeah!” As he pulled on his belt, Peko entered, shutting the door behind her quietly, looking at her he noticed she was dressed for the occasion, of course in the way that she would. A knee length black skirt with a white blouse, accompanied by her favorite pair of black nylons and dress shoes, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail except for a few straw strands that framed her face. 

She looked gorgeous to him and just  _ her _ . “You are not dressed yet?” she asked, noting how his dress shirt was not properly buttoned up all the way. Fuyuhiko felt a little flustered, turning his back to her to button up his shirt, “y-yeah, I was a bit distracted…” “That is odd, but I can understand, you’ve had a lot to deal with,” she said as he finished buttoning up and putting on the blazer. Turning around he saw Peko pick up his tie from the bed and approach him, “here,” she said, popping up his collar and slipping the tie around his neck. “You know I can do that on my own..” he huffed, “I know, but I like doing it for you.” After she finished tying the knot she folded the collar down and fixed his blazer, smoothing it all out. When she was done she went in and pressed a small kiss onto him and the another one...and another.

The two ended up scrambling on his bed, making out roughly with sneaky fingers sliding up on the back of Fuyuhiko’s head and rubbing up against Peko’s legs. It was spontaneous none the less, which only made things twice as good. Before anything else could happen though, Peko pulled back panting slightly, her glasses were fogged up as well, which caused her to chuckle as she took them off to wipe them. “You’re cute,” he breathed, staring at her with a wondrous look before stealing one more kiss from her.”Ahh…” she turned her head as a bush started to form over her face, “it's time to go…”

* * *

The restaurant that they arrive at had their private venue set up in one of the backrooms by the time Fuyuhiko and the rest of his party arrived. They seated at a long table with Fuyuhiko’s father at one of the head ends, to his left was Fuyuhiko, from there it was Peko and three other family members that were closest to the family. On the other side of the end of the table was Mr. Towa himself with presumably his wife, eldest son, an even older looking man and Monaka. Monaka sat across the table from Fuyuhiko, wearing a nice formal dark turquoise dress that still looked childish on the girl herself. Everything the girl did and said was all around the nature of being childish, it was stupid to Fuyuhiko. It made him wonder how Peko would seem if she acted like that, then again that kind of thinking lead to dangerous part of imagining for him. He thought about disembodied corpses to try and vanquish the thought before he let his mind run with it.

Things were going pretty smoothly from where Fuyuhiko saw it, the Towa family was holding casual conversation with the other members of the Kuzuryuu family, except for Fuyuhiko’s father and Peko of course. Peko was simply acting how she usually does when accompanying the family on outings, quiet and utterly statue like, making herself not so known. She was his personal tool after all, despite Fuyuhiko’s disliking of it, but at least that meant she could join him out on family outings like this. If he had a chance to he would take her out more often to places she liked. Part of the way through the outing Fuyuhiko felt a foot run up his leg, making him jump in his seat. Peko’s eyes glanced over at him with concern, he gave her a quick reassuring look, he knew who was trying to play footsie with him anyways and she was grinning about it too.

Monaka was giggling as she pressed her hand over her mouth, “Monaka’s sorry Fuyuhiko, I did not know you had such long legs,” she smiled widely. Despite saying that her foot was still on his leg, trying to slide under his pant leg. “It’s fine,” he replied dryly, taking a drink from his water with a long gulp. He was hoping this bitch didn’t try anything funny this time, if she did he might end up losing his cool and end up yelling. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene, that was probably what this girl wanted anyways, just what was her game? One of his relatives two seats down made a perverted remark about Fuyuhiko waiting for their wedding night which made the table burst into laughter, except for Peko and himself. Once the waiter came around for orders Fuyuhiko did not hesitate to order an alcoholic beverage, he had drank a few other times the past month since he turned twenty. Of course he still got shit for looking like a teenager now, with his baby face. Of course Peko always reminded him that he’ll look twenty when he’s older when everyone else is all wrinkled with age, that was usually reassuring. 

After they ordered conversation picked up more fluidly, Fuyuhiko discussed political topics with Monaka’s older brother Haji without things going in an upsetting direction, from there he discussed other things with him too. Halfway through the conversation though he silently grabbed Peko’s hand under the table, even though she could not really discuss anything with other people on the outing he still wanted to include her. But that was almost impossible with his father around, suspicious things would come of it and Peko would have to go back to his father's old regiment of “training”. If life was different and more simpler, Peko would be his girlfriend, he would be at the university and his mother would probably dote on Peko because of how cute she was. That was a different world though, one without any bloodshed, betrayal or arranged marriages. One where his fiance wasn't a possibly mentally unstable manipulative person. There was just something about Monaka that never settled right to him, especially with her foot still trying to sneak up his pant leg.

“Hey hey, Fuyuhiko, when do you think the wedding is?” one of his relatives asks and before he could even respond the table erupted with talk about the wedding. He tried to get a word in, but everyone was talking about how Monaka would adapt to the Kuzuryuu clan as the successors wife. It was pissing him off, Peko could tell by how hard he was holding her hand now, letting go so he would grip the table cloth instead. Fuyuhiko was tired of letting this happen, so he did the only thing he knew how to do well, intimidation and yelling. “Who said I accepted to marry her besides my old man?!” he said raising his voice, this caught most of the people at the table off guard. “Fuyuhiko,” his father warned. “No! I thought I made things clear already, I’m not interested in being fuckin married to some whacked out bitch thats still in fuckin’ high school!” 

Monaka had bursted out into tears, sobbing, Fuyuhiko could tell it was fake and for some reason her own relatives except for the older man was not shocked, they were glaring at Fuyuhiko instead. “Then why did you accept the proposal?’ “I didn't, my fucking old man did! I have no say in this and I fuckin refuse to accept it, SO EVERYONE CAN FUCK OFF!” 

With that he stood up abruptly, storming out of the restaurant, he didn't know where he was going, but the further away he got away from there the better. It was dark out and he could barely read the street signs, but that didn’t stop him from finding a park to crash. He sat on an empty bench, bringing his knees up so he could rest his face in them, breathing deeply to try to calm down. A hand rubbed his back and he knew who it was because only one person in the world would dare to touch him right now. Knowing it was her, he started to tear up, sniffling into his knees, “it's not fair…” Her presence joined him on the bench still rubbing his back, “ I know.” Fuyuhiko looked up at her, “I don't want this Peko,” he said hoarsely. They stayed like that in silence, her comforting him with her gentle touch and him trying to not cry too hard. “Would it really be easier to not accept the engagement?” she asked softly.

“No...Not if I’m going to succeed as the clan leader,” he replied, rubbing his sleeve over his eyes. “Then how about this, we go back, you apologize and say that you have been stressed too much from working and formally accept the engagement.” Fuyuhiko didn’t want to hear that option, especially from Peko of all people, the one person he wanted to be with. “But that's not fair,” he repeated, Peko was about to say something but he interjected, “not for me, for you. I don’t want to put you through this, I only care about you at this point, of course I also don't want to do this in general.” Peko did not respond, she simply just stared at him incredulously. “If you honestly keep talking like that my heart is going to burst,” she muttered softly, of course he heard it. “Where the hell did t-that come from!?” he nearly shouted in shock, blushing from her words, she was too cute sometimes for her own good.

“I’m sorry, did that upset you?” she tilted her head, Fuyuhiko shook his head quickly, “no no...I’m just flattered I guess? Man I don't fuckin’ know Peko, you just amaze me too much.” His hand reached out  to grab Peko’s, simply holding it in a warm silence between them. “I’m going to be in so much trouble aren't I?” “Yeah, but I’ll be there.”

* * *

“I’m calling up your sister, she clearly was a better choice for being a successor,” his father said immediately when they got back home. Peko was behind Fuyuhiko, keeping her distance, but still there for support as everyone else hurried inside. “The fuck you are!” Fuyuhiko shouted, following after his old man as he stalked to the kitchen. “At least Natsumi has the fucking decency to not make a scene, what the fuck were you thinking Fuyuhiko? Huh? You're acting like a fucking brat!”He watched his father grab a beer from the fridge, popping off the cap on the counter, usually when he did that mother would yell at him, but she wasn’t here right now. “I had to fucking clean up the fucking mess you left at the restaurant, you’re lucky they’re still going to let you marry their daughter after you made her cry.”

“You did what? I told you- there's no way in fucking hell I’m marrying that psychotic bitch! She’s fucking playing us dad! Can’t you see? She fuckin threatened me the other day-” “Then why didn't you say anything until huh? What are you too busy fucking your dog cause I said you could? Goddammit son, you’re a fucking mess!” Fuyuhiko felt his anger started to boil over, “she’s not a fucking dog goddamnit! Peko is a human being and I fucking love her!” Fuyuhiko did not have time to believe what he said, it just came out as raw as his emotions were right now. His Father laughed and pointed to Peko behind him, “you, have you been manipulating my son to depend on you in more than one way?” “Sir, I-” “Answer the goddamn question dog!”

“Stop saying that asshole!” Fuyuhiko defended, puffing up as he back up to stand by Peko, “you’re being fucking insane right now dad!” “I’m not talkin’ to you!” his dad threw the bottle in his hands at the wall, neither of them flinched of course, they were too used to this kind of behaviour. 

“No sire, I have not,” Peko said quickly to appease him. “Then answer me now, do you also claim to the same love my fuckin’ son says he has for you?” Fuyuhiko tensed, nothing was right about the situation right now and he would always feel bad about putting Peko in this situation, but of course she was calm and stoic through the conversation. “...Yes sir I do,” she replied, her voice was stone cold, but Fuyuhiko knew her skin was crawling from this interaction, even if she didn't show it, he knew. “Haha, you two think you got everythin’ figured out don't cha? Fuckin idiots in love, then you do know that you are to show these kind of feelings, don't you dog?” “Yes sir, I am aware,” Fuyuhiko balled up his fists, he wished this could stop. “Then you know what is to come then, right? We need to put you through  _ training  _ again, there’s no way we can let you have these sort of things in your head if you are to be my sons tool.” Peko sucked in a deep breath and nodded, “I know sir,” she said blankly. 

“No way,” Fuyuhiko cut in, “no way you’re doing this again, I won't allow it-” “If you still want to be the goddamn successor to this clan son, then you will need a proper tool and a wife to continue the lineage, you cannot have them be the same being that’s not how it works.” “I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANTED HER TO BE A TOOL!” he erupted, “she's not a tool, I don’t want her as a tool or just a fuckin’ wife to continue my lineage, I just want her.” “Well tough shit kid, Peko, you’ll be in  _ that  _ room for the next few weeks until you can behave properly.”

Fuyuhiko opened his mouth to protest, “THAT IS FINAL!” His dad snapped at them before they could say anything. “NOW FUCKING LEAVE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY MUGS ANYMORE.”

* * *

It has been two weeks. Two weeks of doing nothing but work, when Fuyuhiko had breaks he spent it with Daisuke either having him continue his piece or talk to him while his inked another clan member. Fuyuhiko felt antsy and nervous about what Peko was going through, he knew that compared to him she had it worse. Fuyuhiko was never allowed to see or know what happened when Peko had to go through training, but he knew that when she did  _ he  _ would show up. Hideo was one of the eldest hitmen they had in the clan, there was nothing he wouldn’t do and some of the things he was capable of would naturally make a grown adult throw up and piss themselves. His father usually referred to him as Peko’s “trainer”, especially when she started being trained as a tool. Fuyuhiko knew that Peko had to go through training with that man ever since she was able to walk.

He remembered those times, the room that they used to train her in was deep down in the basement where in the past the clan would torture traitors in. Due to search warrants and other reasons they stopped doing that on the property, but now it was used for training. When Fuyuhiko had just started to walk as well he remembered sneaking down to try and see Peko, but all he remembered was the sound of strangled noises and Peko whimpering. It was one of the most sickening sounds he heard, and when Hideo had locked her in there and left he would be wiping blood off of himself and reeked of sweat. Fuyuhiko knew that when he took over he would never let him touch Peko again, but also never get on the man’s bad side, he wasn't that much of an idiot.

After two weeks he heard Hideo talking to his father about how he finished training Peko early. This gave Fuyuhiko deep relief, but also made him feel worried as to the state Peko was probably in. When he saw her again it felt like all the progress they had made together melted away. When they were alone she still referred to him as young master and did not call him by his name anymore. It was frustrating. After about a week of this Peko confused him. If was after a long strategy meeting, he pulled up a chair in his room and rubbed the back of his neck, looking over at Peko, who stood still as a statue by his side. “Man, I can't believe he did that… I can't let that happen to you again, I’m so sorry Peko,” he breathed, feeling guilt crawl inside of him. “It’s fine bocchan,” she said stiffly, and that's when she kissed him on the cheek, baffling him to no end. “I firmly believe that we just need to be more...carefull.” 

After that was when he realized how sneaky she was, if Peko had mastered wielding a sword then her acting was just as sharp none the less. It still upsetted Fuyuhiko inside, but at the same time he could not believe it. What lengths she goes for him and everything...He can't stand it. He asked Peko to come help him with something down in the basement, as soon as the door to the stairs was shut behind her he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. It wasn't as forceful or as hungry as he would admit he was craving, but it still shocked Peko. “I thought we were being  _ careful _ ,” she said when they separated. “Not anymore, look, I don't know what to do, but... Lets leave.” Peko’s eyes widened, “leave? Fuyuhiko, you know what will-” “I don't care anymore, this can't keep happening, I’m tired of it and I want you to be happy, so come with me,” he cut her off, letting the words fly out of his mouth. “It won't be permanent...I think, but until there is a new plan or my father dies or steps down, you and I can't be here. I know it's dumb and reckless and childish, but it’s better than here.”

“What if your sister..” Peko trailed off, making Fuyuhiko’s heart hurt a little at that. He knows his father might make her become his successor. “I’ll talk to her, doubt she would want to anyways by now. If she does drop out of the university I’ll kick her ass for being dumb, although she might kick mine first for this.” Peko hummed for a moment in thought, “what if they find us?” “What are they gonna do? Kill us? We’re not betraying the clan, just leaving it temporarily, it is all just that, temporary.” “Hmm, then where will we go then?” “I don't have all the answers jeez... We could go… Well it might sound silly, but there is an island we can hide in.” Peko’s face looked confused, “that sounds a little extreme.” “W-well, then what do you think?” “Hmm...Islands sounds nice this time of the year, maybe I could see you in a swimsuit?” “S-stop joking, we’re going to an island then... I know it should be private a-er, _associate_ of mine owns it.”  
“Who do you know that owns an island?” “Byakuya,I know the bastard is just getting off on the thought of me owing him a favor like this, but yeah.” They paused for a long moment, with Fuyuhiko still holding onto Peko’s waist in the dim basement. “So we’re really going to do this then?” “Yeah.” “Hmm.” There was another long pause before Peko kissed Fuyuhiko on the cheek, “just to let you know, I meant it when I said that I love you as well.” Fuyuhiko blushed, “w-well yeah, you better, with what I’m willing to do for you, you better.” Peko laughed and Fuyuhiko just stared at her with admiration as she did. They spent too much time together to know where they stand with each other, so of course this love was nothing but genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect to write a slow build story about this, but my hands just cannot stop writing this story, I do plan for more nsfw content, but for now I hope you enjoyed the plot that is going on and hopefully we can get some good ol' plot oriented beach time going on in this au.


	4. Chapter 4

Within half an hour later in Natsumi’s apartment, Fuyuhiko was hit repeatedly by his sister, the first time for visiting in the dead of the night, the next dozen times was from him telling her his plan.”Ouch- hey knock it off already!” he hissed, rubbing the back of his head while Peko watched amusedly, sipping on a cup of tea Natsumi made for her. Fuyuiko didn't get any tea. “I’ll stop when you find your fuckin head again, jesus christ Fuyuhiko,” his sister said, smacking him on the back of the head, “you’re even dragging Peko along too, what if you get caught in an enemy gang huh?” “If you stop hitting me I’ll tell you!” he sighed. Natsumi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms, she can be so childish sometimes. “That’s why we’re going offshore, I have connections to a private island, everything's already been set up. Now I am only telling you this not just so you can blab, but because when I do this, dad is going to try to convince you to come back.” 

“Well that’s stupid, I’m already starting my second year here,” she huffed irritably. “Yeah I know, but he’ll try to make you be the successor instead and try to remove my heir status onto you, if he does that then I can’t take over and there’s no way he’s letting any of our cousins be the heir.” Natsumi nodded, “right, so you’re going to go play hookie with Peko out at some tropical island and I’m supposed to keep dad from changing your position?” “If I don’t do this then I’m going to have to marry this green haired bitch who’s trying to do pull something on the clan and dad won't listen. Even worse, he put Peko through training again because of our mutual feelings towards each other… I don't know if you can understand, but I can’t just let anything else bad happen to her.”

Before Fuyuhiko knew it his little sister was sniffling with teary eyes, “oh big brother," she flung herself at him in a hug, her palms lightly hitting his back as they  hugged.

 

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko was in his room talking angrily to his acquaintance Byakuya through the new phone he had got while they were out running errands. After they had gotten Natsumi on the same page the last thing they had to do was contact Byakuya. Peko remembered the rich prodigy from school, he and Fuyuhiko butted heads a few times, but from she can tell they still got along in a weird way. Being two men succeeding their family businesses, they respected each others hard work being, in similar positions. That still does not mean that kept Byakuya from pissing off Fuyuhiko and Fuyuhiko using an extensive list of threats on him. From what Peko could tell the conversation went back and forth for a while, Fuyuhiko had to lie and say that he was being targeted heavily by other clans before negotiations were made. 

When he finally hung up, noises of the bed creaking came from the door before Peko was allowed in. She was keeping guard outside of the room during the phone call to make sure no one heard what they were doing. Stepping into the room, Peko spotted Fuyuhiko sitting on the bed, his blazer hung up on a chair and his tie was loosened. He gave her a weak smile, looking tired as he patted the spot next to him. Joining him onto the bed, Fuyuhiko rested his head on Peko’s shoulders. 

“Everything is set up, that bastard Byakuya wanted a lot of favors from me, but it's done,” Fuyuhiko breathed, letting himself relax against Peko. 

“Are you sure you still want to go through with it all?” Peko asked, bringing a hand up to run through Fuyuhiko’s short hair. Peko felt a shiver go through Fuyuhiko at that, he looked up at her.

“Of course. I swear, I will not let anything else happen to you or the clan, I will succeed, but I won't do it at anymore expenses of you. I promise,” with that, Fuyuhiko leaned up and stole a kiss from Peko.

It was supposed to be sweet and soft, but how Peko held his cheek and leaned into him caused for it to go further. Their lips parted and tongues snuck into each other, drinking one another in for a heated moment. When they separated, Peko was adjusting her fogged up glasses with a chuckle.

 

* * *

 

Jabberwock island was one of the most private pieces of property on the grid, it was surprising how Byakuya would let Fuyuhiko and his hitwoman even know about the place. The instructions on traveling there were very complex, but that did not matter, as soon as midnight hit and everyone was officially asleep, Fuyuhiko and Peko were nowhere to be seen. They did not pack much with them, only what was necessary and a few unnecessary things that Fuyuhiko thought was necessary. It took a total of two days to reach the island and when they got there they found out the island was more of a small cluster of six islands connected by bridges. Byakuya only told them that the island was built for the Togami family as a vacation spot and that he inherited it a few years ago, but that was it. He never mentioned the buildings or any other things that came with the islands. 

Most of the buildings looked under construction, as if Togami was planning something else, of course there was no telling what he was planning with this place. All Fuyuhiko knew was that it was private, off the grid and that he and Peko were there. The first thing they did was locate one of the cottages that were lined up by a pool. Why need a pool when there was the ocean right there? Fuyuhiko would never understand it. Inside the cottages they found out that they worked like on giant master bedroom with a master bathroom in each one. 

“I’m going to bunk in this one,” Fuyuhiko told Peko who nodded.

As he opened the door to go in, Peko stopped him briefly.

“Do you think...would you mind if I shared a room with you?” she asked, her face flushed with color.

“But there’s only one bed…” Fuyuhiko looked at her confused.

“I-I know,” Peko uttered, looking down at her feet, “I would understand if you prefered not to, but I thought I’d ask.”

She was being cute again, Fuyuhiko couldn't help it, “do whatever you want, I won't stop you.”

That was how Fuyuhiko ended up sharing a bed with Peko, which at first he was very nervous about, but when they settled down under the sheets those nervous feelings fled. Sometime in the night he woke up to use the bathroom, when he came back he could not help but stare at her. Peko was laid out on her side of the bed, half of the sheets splayed over her lower midsection, arms holding her pillow against her frame. In the dim lit room he can see her silver hair frame over her facial features, looking at peace and so wonderful. Fuyuhiko could not help it, he crawled into bed next to her and gently slipped the pillow from her grip, wrapping his arms around her midsection and pulling the blankets to cover her up. Fuyuhiko stayed like that for a long time, looking at her peaceful sleeping face, he knew he made the right choice to run.

He did not know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, Peko was up around the room. Sitting up, he saw her getting dressed, hair slick with water, she probably took a shower. Getting up, he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her affectionately.

“Good morning,” he breathed into her shoulder, smelling the shampoo and soap on her.

Peko laughed lightly, “good morning to you too,” she said bemused with Fuyuhiko’s actions.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked her, rubbing his hands against her waist. He felt her shiver at the touch, so he continued to move his hands against her skin, feeling how soft and taunt it was with fascination.

“I’m not sure… we could think of a plan,” she said slowly as Fuyuhiko kissed her neck softly with a hum.

“Or we could, ah um… we could take a walk on the beach, or u-um something…” 

Fuyuhiko grinned against her neck, feeling a little smug with distracting her with his affection. His fingertips ran up her stomach and from that a small noise came from her throat that sounded like a giggle or a yelp.

“I think you’re getting a bit distracted Peko,” he teased her softly.

Then, as if he had set off a gun, Peko had twisted around and caught his mouth with her own, pressing against him. Her mouth was hot and heavy on his as he opened his mouth to let her in. Peko devoured him, tongue dominating his mouth over and making him feel heated with it all. For once he felt that inch difference disappear when she slumped down a bit, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips, before he felt her slide a little bit further. Fuyuhiko pulled back and laughed at her, seeing her feet sliding back as she had tried to make herself shorter. Peko blushed profusely at this, straightening herself back upright, as if trying to gain her dignity back. It was too adorable for him to watch. Giving her a soft kiss on the lips he smiled.

“I’m going to go take a shower now, Byakuya said he stocked the dining hall for us so we’ll have breakfast together ok?”

Peko nodded eagerly in response before he left her to go shower.

 

* * *

 

They sat together at the open terrace outside of the dining hall, still so appalled by Byakuya owning an island like this, set up like a resort in its own sense. Still, it was a nice get away, if only the getaway was running from your responsibilities. With Peko insisting on helping they made breakfast together in the kitchen, which was nothing short of occasional touches and quick kisses shared while they did so. After eating they still felt a bit jet lagged from the traveling so they headed back to the cottage. Taking a nap this early in the day felt very lazy, but not enough to stop them from doing so now that they can be together as much as they wanted for the time. It was a relaxing and peaceful time and when they woke up they felt ten times better than before.

Revisiting his question earlier, Fuyuhiko asked Peko what she wanted to do. Not distracting her this time, she suggested walking down at the beach. Putting on their sandals the two headed down to the shoreline, feeling the hot sand bite at their toes and holding each other’s hands as a nice breeze blew by. It was serene. They explored the beach together, talking about anything and nothing, keeping a nice quiet conversations occasionally with their eyes. Fuyuhiko did not want to be anywhere else. Maybe this is what it was like to live a normal life, with little obligations and less dangerous work that always needed more time than anything to do. 

The sun was starting to sink in the distance and Peko stopped to suggest heading back before it got dark. The two made their way back, going to the dining hall again to prepare a quick dinner and watch the sun fall into the ocean. It was beautiful and the last few rays of bleeding sunlight caught in Peko’s eyes, looking like rubies. They stared at Fuyuhiko when he leaned in to kiss her and disappeared within seconds, like the sun did.

 

* * *

 

They spent the next few days visiting other islands on Jabberwock and played around in a few beach caves Peko found on one of them. Fuyuhiko found sparklers and flashlights one night and suggested they play a game in the dark. It was an elaborate hide and seek game he came up with, the seeker tries to find the hiding person in the dark with a flashlight. They can only use the flashlight five seconds and turn it off for five more seconds. There was a catch though that if the seeker thinks they are near the person they are trying to find they shout “lights on” and the person has to light a sparkler. They can run from the seeker, if they are caught the seeker wins, but if the seeker can't catch them before the sparkler goes out then they win. 

It was a little complicated at first, of course they made rules to stick to one island, no hiding in the buildings and no running unless the special word is shouted. Fuyuhiko insisted on being the seeker, Peko was already too good at tailing him for her to be seeker and keep it fair. It was almost pitch black outside when they decided to do this, only the stars and the moon provided a little bit of light as well as the lampposts by the buildings. Fuyuhiko counted down and once it was over he was ready. 

Flicking on and off the flashlight and counting outloud got boring really quick. He did not want to chase Peko yet until he knew she was nearby, but it was almost impossible to find her. This would probably be more fun with more people hiding, but for now it was just him and her. Hearing a branch snap he looked over at a palm tree and shouted the phrase. Twenty feet down the beach at the tree line he saw lights go off. Well, he was off a little, but that did not matter. He ran after the lights, seeing Peko’s frame now more clearly in the moonlight. He chased her around the beach, laughing and shouting, “I’m going to get you!”. 

It was when they ran out of beach that Fuyuhiko managed to get some good luck on catching her. His legs felt like lead, but he refused to give up trying to get her as she stopped to where the beach was being cut off by the tide coming in. Fuyuhiko laughed, he was really lucky wasn't he? He had her cornered at the wall of a cliff. Reaching out he tried to touch her shoulder, but Peko made a fainting move to catch him off guard. Twisting around as fast as he can he curses and practically falls on top of her. He laughed loudly, looking down at her.

“I got you, you’re ok right?” he asked, moving to get up.

That was when Peko stopped him, pulling him down by his shirt and stealing a kiss from him. It grew hot really quick, Peko tossed the dying sparkler over her shoulder and drank him in. It was intoxicating and got rougher when he grabbed her sides, pulling her against him. One of her slender legs hooked onto his hip and it was game over. She pulled back and kissed down his neck, making his swallow hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fuyuhiko felt a little bit of his willpower slipping a little under her touch before he stopped.

“H-hey hold on, if you keep doing this I-”

“I want to,” she said, looking up at him with her red eyes dilated, staring at him with a heavy look.

“Holy shit, are you sure?” he asked, pulling back, mesmerized by her eyes.

“Yes, I am very sure about this.”  
“You want to have sex...with me?”

Peko hit him lightly on his shoulder, “yes, I want to have sex with you,” she laughed.

Those were one of the most intriguing words to hear her say to him, three years ago he would've never imagined Peko saying that unless it was followed by, “if that is what you want young master.”

“Let's head back to the cottage, I don't exactly have any rubbers on me right now, but I did pack them.”

Thus the awkward, close walking/sprinting back to the cottage commenced as they blindly went back, forgetting the flashlight at the beach. Once they were inside, Fuyuhiko kissed her passionately, leaving the door opened on accident as they shuffled to the bed. Peko pressed Fuyuhiko to sit as she straddled his lap, he was half hard, but was easily worked up by Peko kissing him again and grinding her hips against him softly. His own hips drew up to rub up against her, the friction between their clothes made him hiss, pulling away. Peko was taking off her shirt, feeling a little nervous he removed his as well. They went back to kissing again, Peko’s chest pressed against his as he tried to work her bra off. She let him take his time before figuring out she was wearing a snap off in the front.

They were both flushed with color when he undid her bra, peeling it off as he breasts were uncaged from the garment. He had felt her up before a few times while getting her off, but she was still clothed, now was different. Everything was different now. Fuyuhiko’s hand found their way to her breasts, sliding up her stomach and cupping them gently. He rolled his fingers over her nipples, feeling them perk under his digits and watching her body shiver. Bringing his head up he kissed up her neck, playing with her nipples in between his fingers, listening to her moan softly.

“I love how beautiful you sound,” he murmured into her skin.

It did not take long before Peko had him pinned against the bed, kissing him as her hands played with the front of his pants, undoing them and running her fingers over his bulge through his underwear. He flinched, feeling a jolt of  something go off in his head as she touched him. Her fingers dipped down to touch him, causing Fuyuhiko to let out a low groan when she did. Peko’s hand stroked him curiously, squeezing at certain parts and listening to him hiss and groan.

“S-stop, I think I’m good,” he breathed, sitting up to look at Peko better. 

“If you still want to-”

“I’m ready.”   
Fuyuhiko was almost phased by how quickly she answered him, he was a bit nervous as he moved over to retrieve the bag he kept in the night stand drawer. From it he got out one of the condoms and tossed it in a random direction as Peko leaned in to kiss him deeply. Her tongue played with him sensually for the longest moment, before pulling back to let him put on the condom, peeling off her skirt and underwear in the process. After he slid it on she straddled his waist again, hovering over him. Fuyuhiko wasn't so sure about the positioning, but he decided to let her do what she wanted as she sunk down on him.

It was hot. Everything was hot, inside of her, her touch skin, lips, it left him on fire when she sucked him in all the way down. Her walls were tight and her stomach muscles twitched a little, she was shifting uncomfortably for a moment. He watched her, keeping like a statue set on fire, waiting for her as diligently as he can. When her hips moved out of the blue he lost his composure. Peko’s legs wrapped around him as she moved her hips against him. Letting out a groan he held onto her hips, thrusting up against her. She gasped and moaned, he did it again and a symphony raised from her lips.

Despite the awkward positioning, he kept going, feeling high on Peko, being consumed by her in the moment. How her body moved, her breasts moved with the motions, how she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly when he thrusted up hard enough. He was lost, and never wanted to be found. When he found a good rhythm he felt her body melting, every part of her was bare and raw. Taking advantage of her pleasure he rolled them over, her legs still hooked to his waist as he laid her down on her back to thrust harder into her. Her mouth was open agape, spilling pleas from it, body trembling and shuddering with each trust. It sent shivers down his spine as she clenched down on him hard, the heat was becoming too unbearable, she was on fire and he was too. They were combusting into these creatures going wild for the first time. 

She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into him there, he hissed and started to erratically move. Heat coiled inside him, but she let out first, moaning his name and spilling small curses. Insides contracting against him and the heat coiling inside of him burst. He swore he saw nothing but white as he came, only being brought back by her hand as it touched his cheek. Peko was smiling at him dearly and right now meant so much to him than anything. Pulling out of her, he tossed the condom into the waste bin, snuggling up to her back in bed. They kicked the comforter off, finding the right temperature with just the thin sheets and their body heat. Fuyuhiko found himself staring at Peko, kissing her softly on her forehead.

“Please tell me it wasn't that bad for you,” he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Peko gave him an odd look, “it was not bad at all, I probably enjoyed it too much.”  
Fuyuhiko stared at her for a moment before kissing her again, “stop being cute, or I’ll really spoil you too much.”

“Spoil me?”

“Mhmm, if you’re not too careful I’ll end up wanting to stay here forever, with you.”

They both blushed at this, Fuyuhiko laughing gently against the pillows to shake his nerves from rising back up.

“That would not be a bad idea, although reality still waits for us…”

“Reality can piss off then.”


	5. Chapter 5

The first week of fucking around, not literally, with Peko at Jabberwock Island was blissful until they began planning. Fuyuhiko came up wit a few flimsy ideas, until Peko picked at one and added onto it. It was one of the most action inducing plan, but it would work as long as he and Peko were willing to do it. They brainstormed all week, plotting on how to make the situation better, and because Peko and Fuyuiko were young hormonal things, the times they were not planning and plotting they spent in the comforts of each other. Being naked in front of one another became something they got used to really quick. In Fuyuhiko’s head he would consider the last two weeks like they were on their honeymoon. 

Peko and him were spending the day at one of the islands where the beaches were nicer. Fuyuhiko had borrowed a pair of swim trunks from one of the buildings, it was a sweltering day. He and Peko were set up down at the beach with a giant parasol and a large blanket laid out, Peko was wearing a black bikini, or at least he assumed so by the material. 

“Hey, what if the plan fails and the worse case scenario is we are marked traitors?” Peko asked all of a sudden, rubbing her shoulders with her hands as she stared out at the ocean.

“Hmm...We’ll burn our fingerprints off, change our names and elope probably,” Fuyuhiko said, tracing a pattern into the sand.

“Why would we elope?” she asked, tilting her head at him.

Fuyuhiko grinned, “to show those bastards of course...and also... so I can marry the girl I love.”

Fuyuhiko looked away, rubbing the back of his head. He heard Peko chuckle softly.

“Yeah, I’ll marry my childhood friend I’ve loved since I was a child,” she spoke softly, he looked over at her, she was drawing in the sand with her fingers in a circular pattern.

“And I will make sure there is never a day he feels alone…”  
“Peko…” Fuyuhiko leaned down and touched foreheads with her.

“And I will make damn sure that she knows that she’s much more than what she thinks of herself, I’ll make her feel human and love and compassion.”

Fuyuhiko felt himself tearing up, but he could not help it, he got emotional quickly when it came to Peko. She touched his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Fuyuhiko…” she whispered so gently that he barely caught it.

“I’m a fucking softie, crying my fuckin’ eyes out,” he laughed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Fuyuhiko, look at me,” Peko said, catching his eyes with hers. “You are a kind hearted person, but I know you are also strong. You are stronger than you know, we will get through this and after… We will just live, alright?”

He nodded, “alright.” 

 

* * *

 

“So, we have everything planned… I hope you know that this could be dangerous,” Peko said to him as they walked down the beach together. Fuyuhiko bit the inside of his cheek.

“Doesn't matter, we go in or nothing,” he said, looking at her, “you look really beautiful today.”

Seeing her flushed with color and adjust her glasses was something he could never get over. She was cute, adorable, beautiful and so many things...How the hell did he end up with her? Fuyuhiko took a moment to think about the things he did to get to this point when Peko snapped him out of it.

“We should do something…” she was looking at him with that heavy look.

Fuyuhiko was caught off guard, “here?”  
“Yes, I mean, no one is here…”

“You know what...I think I like finding this side of you,” he said, taking off his blazer and laying it down on the ground. Peko sat down on it and Fuyuhiko climbed on top of her, her eyes looking at him now with a needy look. They have barely even touched one another and she already had that look in her eyes. Tilting his head, Fuyuhiko connected his lips to hers, going in with his tongue into her mouth, rolling it against hers. After some time with each other he learned a few new things, like how Peko liked it when his tongue ran over the roof of her mouth, or how slow touches up her stomach and back excited her. It was exhilarating.

His favorite part though was how sensitive her skin was from her ear to her collar bones. Parting from her lips, he traced kisses down her cheek to her jaw, nipping at her neck until he was sucking at her collarbones. The sounds she made were high pitched and whiny, they were sounds that went straight to his groin from hearing it and he loved it.

“Nghh...Fuyu- ahh!” she moaned when he kissed up to the nape of her neck, sucking sharply at the skin there to get her riled up. Peko squirmed under him, he moved his hands down on the hem of her skirt, looking up at her for permission. After she nodded down at him he kissed her neck a few more loving times and shimmied down onto his stomach. Peeling off her underwear he traced his fingers in between her folds, she was wet and aroused under his touch. Kissing the insides of her thighs he moved up until he was tracing his tongue up against her folds. Her body quaked gently as his tongue played with her clit with each lick, tracing up slowly and pressing against it each time. Peko moaned loudly each time before he gave her what she wanted and started pressing his lips around her clit, sucking softly.

Her voice became raspy and her legs shook violently as he kept this up, knowing how to make her cum against his mouth in a few seconds and when she did he kept going. He added a few fingers in her entrance, stretching it and moving around as he lapped at her clit again. Fuyuhiko forgot how long he was doing this for, still amazed by how easily girls can have multiple orgasms and also enjoying that for Peko, but he knew he was done by the time Peko was begging him, basically screaming as she shook and fell limp at the last orgasm wracked her body. Bringing his head back, he pulled her skirt back down and looked at her. Peko was splayed out on his blazer, her braid a mess, drool on her mouth, glasses hanging off her face and body flushed red and sweaty. Her red eyes looked lost, as if she was not there, he pulled her back out of it with a kiss.

“I think I just left this plane of existence.”

 

* * *

 

The third week they called out for a shuttle to get them. It was time to go back and carry out the plan they had made. Byakuya sent out a helicopter this time instead of a boat to get them, crunching the travel time in half from last time. By the time they were back in Japan they stayed at a hotel to catch up on their sleep schedule. Now it was time. They either do it or they don't and who better to move around the Kuzuryu home secretly than the young master and his hitman that grew up on the estate. They stopped by one of Fuyuhiko’s dealers, he had arranged to get a handgun from them for the plan to work. 

It was a Friday night when they broke in, stealth being key here as they came in. Peko had to deal with some unavoidable yakuza members that were keeping guard or were in the way, knocking them out cold and hiding the bodies. There was noise coming from his father’s office, Peko separated from Fuyuhiko then, leaving him in front of his father’s office. Fuyuhiko took a deep breath, taking out the handgun and flipping the safety off and on a few times before closing his eyes and letting it stay where it stayed. Down the hall Peko gave him the signal to go in and without hesitating Fuyuhiko charged in. 

There his old man was, having a smoke from one of his pipes. There was two other people in there, but he ignored them, aiming the gun at his father. It was quiet, dead quiet, before his father laughed. 

“Ahaha, look who fuckin’ showed up,” he spat, putting his pipe down, “my disappointing son! Pointing a gun at me nonetheless!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Fuyuhiko hissed.

It felt standoffish, he took a few steps in and closed the door behind him. The people in the room were still like statues and Fuyuhiko’s dad had pulled out a gun and aimed it at him, standing up from behind his desk. But before anything else could happen, Peko was there, with the blade of her sword on his dad’s throat.

“Drop the gun,” she said sternly as an order.

“Wha- I dont listen to-”  
“Drop the gun dad or I will let her slit your throat.”

Silence again, it was long and nerve wracking. His dad finally placed the gun down at the farthest end of his desk. Fuyuhiko took the gun and moved around the desk to switch places with Peko, pressing the barrel of his handgun to the back of his father’s head. 

“Now, I’m going to ask questions and you are going to answer me, do I make myself clear?”

When his father did not answer him, Fuyuhiko hit him with the side of his gun “I said-! Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR?”

“Yes damnit!”

“Good… first question, is my arrangement with Monaka still being upheld?” he asked, not giving him time to recover with the blow to the head.  
“Yes it is,” is father gritted out.

Fuyuhiko sighed at that, “next question, did you harass Natsumi while I was gone?”  
“What do you mean harass her? I am her fa-”  
“Yes you are her father and mine, but right now I have a fucking gun to your head asshole, now answer me!”

“Fuck, yes I tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't.”  
“Alright, so you’re still in position as the boss of the Kuzuryu clan right?”  
“That is right.”

“Ok… renounce your position and give it to me,” Fuyuhiko said, staring intensly at his father’s head. It was quiet before his father was laughing.

“Do you really think I would just hand over the clan to you because you got a gun to my head? You’re fucking stupid boy!”  
“I am serious, stop this right now and just step down from your position, you stubborn old man!”  
“No, fuck you! You just want to take the position for selfish reasons, you’re not fucking ready!”  
“You keep making excuses for it, I am serious and have been working my ass off for this clan ever since I was born, I ask for one or two things and you act like a child, fuck you.”  
“Oho! Come off it! You just want to marry your fuckin’ tool, you can't have children with her- just stop this Fuyuhiko.”  
They were locked in a standpoint, any moment someone would come in to report the missing guards or find the knocked out bodies. Then someone cleared their throat. 

“Ahaha, this is quite the predicament!” a familiar voice said.

Finally looking at the other two people in the room, Fuyuhiko saw him. It was his grandfather and Natsumi, Natsumi was glaring at both him and their father, seeming uncomfortable with the situation. Meanwhile his grandfather, also the former leader before his dad, was smiling ear to ear.

“Grandpa? I thought you went senile,” Fuyuhiko deadpanned at seeing his grandfather, who simply laughed at him.

“I thought I did too! But I’m alright my boy, you’ve grown a lot from last I saw you!” his grandfather chatted idly. 

Natsumi finally spoke up, irritated, “ugh, why did you have to ruin this shit big bro? I was just about to help you and you pull this shit.”

“At least they can’t say he’s not cut out for the lifestyle, I think he has it down by how he handles a gun.”

“Wait, what the fuck is going on?” Fuyuhiko said, confused and kind of dazed by how the events had turned. His grandfather stood up calmly and walked to the front of the desk.

“I came to tell your father to stop associating with Towa, but now I think that there is something even more important I must tell him, seeing as I neglected to mention this.”  
His father looked up at his own father confused, “what are you talking about?”  
Grandpa Kuzuryu held up one finger, he shuffled back to his seat where he had set down a file. Shuffling back over he placed the file on the desk and opened it.

“You and you’re new ways of doing things forgot the joys of embezzling, see this is a folder of dirt on the Towa group, as you can see they have screwed over the last five companies with embezzling from them! Ah the cruel cycle of embezzlement!”  
“What does this have to do with anything?”  
“Well as you can see, they contacted the companies at first by offering to arrange marriage with their daughter, who of which used infiltrating technology to use to get information on them companies and when they were done, the engagement would be called off.”  
Fuyuhiko blinked in surprise,” Wait, that’s crazy, how did you even get this information?”  
“When you are older than trees you get a lot of roots, roots filled with amazing amounts of information! With this you should be able to get a lot out of Towa without having to use Fuyuhiko here as bait.”

Fuyuhiko looked at Peko, he pulled the gun away from his father’s head, taking a deep breath.

“Hold on hold on,” his dad said suddenly, standing up, “look, obviously Fuyuhiko is not going to go through with the marriage, but that does not erase the fact that he is not allowed to break his tool’s bond to him as a tool.”

Grandpa Kuzuryu sighed, “my boy there are some things you tend to forget, we are yakuza, our clan started with gambling and took on the label of yakuza! We are not a perfectly traditional organization here! Be happy that your son is in love! Love is such an amazing thing we yakuza take for granted you know!”

“Father...why are you defending my son’s inappropriate feelings for his tool?”

The room became dead silent again. Grandpa Kuzuryu smile widely at Fuyuhiko’s father,something was strange.

“My dear son, I should've told you, but my wife never birthed you,” there was silence.

“Wait wha-”  
“My wife, that I was arranged to marry, could not conceive a baby. So instead, old old tool had birthed you.”  
“That is crazy! There’s no way, wh- what?”  
“When my first wife died and I was able to take over, I relieved my tool of her duties and married her, you never knew Aiko was my tool did you? You were so young when she was after all!”

Fuyuhiko could not help but let out a laugh, “holy shit!”

“Looks like the apple didn't fall that far from the tree there Fuyu, she’s really pretty too,” his grandfather winked at him. Glancing at Peko he saw her face tint a little at the compliment.

“Wait a minute old man, you can not just drop this on me and expect me to just accept this?”  
“Oh, I don't expect you to accept this, but you know it’s true, Aiko was always your mother after all son. So I expect you to treat these two seriously, throw them a bone or something, they tried this hard to get you to see reason after all.”  


 

* * *

 

It has been two hours. Two hours after grandpa Kuzuryu and Natsumi left and it was just Peko and him in his father’s office. They were going to try and be civil about the whole ordeal and try to work something out. Grandpa Kuzuryu made them promise each other that before he left.

“Look...I can't stop you two, so… If Fuyuhiko can continue his business with the clan with, Peko as both a tool and his lover for a year, I will step down and allow him to do whatever the fuck he wants. You could disband the fucking clan if you wanted, raise hell in seven countries, marry your tool, who cares, but you have to prove you can do it with your tool being how she is without any training. Those are my terms.”  
Fuyuhiko nodded, “deal”.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET MARRIED, YOU GET MARRIED AND YOU GET MARRIED, EVERYONE GETS MARRIED!  
> I'm a sucker for bittersweet things and I'm not sure how to end a story as short at this one, but this is the epilogue to the story, just a summary of how things went down after the last chapter.

It was quite the year ahead of the two. Peko was to continue working as his hitman more than his tool. With his father bending this rule, Fuyuhiko became more efficient with his dealings with the clan. The first thing he did was embezzle the Towa group with the information his grandfather left him, keeping the company just above bankruptcy and planting his members in the company to make sure things were going smoothly. With the money they got from the embezzlement Fuyuhiko was able to pay off Byakuya for the favor, there’s no way a future yakuza leader could let himself be indebted to that asshole. The arrangements worked out quite well in his favor, although a little bumpy at first, Monaka did try to stalk Fuyuhiko for a while, but stopped after his pointed a gun at her and told her to fuck off. 

Fuyuhiko’s grandfather visited more often, bringing his wife Aiko with him. It seemed like his grandfather was keeping an eye on his father more than teaching Fuyuhiko some other ways to work the movement of embezzling. With his grandfather around more the house felt more at ease with what was going on. If course Fuyuhiko got teased a lot for even looking at Peko, which ended up with him cursing out a few guys and Peko chuckling at him softly. At Christmas the Towa group finally went bankrupt and the clan was completely done with embezzling from the company. Using the money they earned, the clan secretly donated a part of it to a few charities and shelters that Christmas like they usually would. Doing things like this was usually secretive, the police had always threatened the yakuza gangs from making publicity stunts to try and look better. Honestly the police force could fuck off, they did it because they wanted to, then again letting people know that it was “dirty money” usually got them rejected from donating. The world was shitty, but they did it anyways.

On Christmas eve Fuyuhiko and Peko were invited to a get together with their class from high school out in Tokyo. It seemed that Teruteru had finally opened up a restaurant there and was getting ready to open it the day after Christmas. Of course if being him, he invited most of the class there to break in the place, Fuyuhiko felt like declining until Peko said she wanted to go. 

 

* * *

 

It was insisted upon Fuyuhiko that he have a few of his men on guard, so when he showed up with a small pack of men in shiny old fashioned black cars it made a bit of a scene. A few people on the street ended up turning the other way or staying away from them. Fuyuhiko sneered, civilians were so finicky. He brought himself back as he opened the passenger's door and offered Peko a hand. They dressed out for the occasion, but Peko was truly beautiful. She wore a long black dress that slit both sides of her dress, he remembered buying it for her a while back when they went out shopping. Her nylons made a smooth sound as she turned in the seat and took his hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. When she tried to grab for her sword in the back Fuyuhiko stopped and pulled her to the door. 

They were late by probably thirty minutes from cops tailing them on the way there, it was a usual annoyance. Fuyuhiko stopped before entering the restaurant to look at the men that he brought.

“No raising hell out here ok? And you all don't need to stay here all night, it's christmas even for fucks sake, go get drunk or something,” he barked at them, earning a few grins before he left. 

Inside Peko grabbed his hand, the two of them walked down the entryway to the noise inside the restaurant. Most of the tables were cleared to the side, making room at the bar area, it was nicely furnished for the most part. Noise came from the bar, there most of the group of hooligans Fuyuhiko and Peko call their former classmates dwelled. From a guestimated head count there was at least eleven of them. They were having drinks, Teruteru was behind the bar with Kazuichi mixing things together. At the bar Gundam was there talking to Mikan, who seemed intimidated by how exasperated the man talks. Then there was Hajime in a suit next to Nagito and Chiaki, being in between the two as the argued about something… Games? Or Nagito’s weird philosophy? Either way it sounded pointless. Then there was Neckomaru and Akane arm wrestling as Hiyoko and Mahiru watched. Hajime, seeming to want to get out of being in between Chiaki and Nagito’s weird argument looked over at them. He got up and went over to greet Peko and Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko gave Hajime a short hug, Hajime was probably one of the few classmates he tolerated and actually became good friends with from school. When he greeted Peko though it felt...Awkward. He greeted her somewhat nervously before they joined the rest of the group at the bar. Hiyoko made a comment about being taller than him still, in return he said that he has a group of men out front that would love to mess with her. Usual banter just like in high school between the two. Ibuki arrived shortly after them, making the party almost complete, short of only two people.

“Where is that blonde broad and that princess?” Fuyuhiko asked Hajime.

Instead of Hajime, Gundam answered him, “the fine angel of destruction has parted ways with the land of the sun to her own grounds for the arranged three ringed ceremony.”  
Most of the people involved with the conversation stared at Gundam in silence. It’s been three years and the guy still talks more flagrantly than Hiyoko’s stupid perfume.

“Can someone translate? I think I know what he is saying but…” Hajime said before Souda sighed and leaned over the bar.

“Sonia is taking a trip back to her country to arrange her wedding,” Souda explained. There was a little bit of shock, Ibuki was screaming, Gundam was hiding his face into his scarf and Akane started singing “here comes the bride.” Seeing Gundam’s reaction Fuyuhiko prodded at him.

“So I’m guessing you’re hitched to her?” he said, looking at his hand where a gold band was present on his left ring finger.

“Well, you’re not wrong, or right,” Souda answered with a sigh, he peeled off the leather glove he still had on his left hand and showed them the ring.

“Sonia is legalizing polygamous marriage in her country so she can marry us there since it’s still illegal in Japan.” 

Holy shit. This completely shell shocked everyone in the room.

“So which one of you gets plowed every night? Hey we were all thinking it!” Akane said breaking the silence, earning a hit to the head by Nekomaru. Teruteru was drooling at this now, looking at Gundam and Souda, about to say something before Hiyoko shoved her palm in his face.

“I thought that you two hated each other or something?” she said confused as she covered Teruteru’s mouth.

“Eh I thought so too, but things got complicated when Sonia suggested we try to get along, some things just happen ya know? I love her, I love Gundam, Gundam loves me and her and she loves us both and we can’t imagine anything else ya know?” it went quiet again and Souda started to sweat nervously, “h-hey, what is t-that look for? We’re not weird or anything!”

Mikan was sniffling into the sleeve of her dress, “i-it’s so wonderful, y-you three f-found l-love like this and are g-getting married, it's so lovely!”

“No one asked for your opinion dipshit,” Hiyoko snapped at Mikan who apologized profusely.

“I think it’s wonderful as well, such a hopeful marriage between three people with such strong love and ho-”

“Try one of the rolls, I hear their to die for Nagito.”

Nagito’s face was stuffed by two rolls that Chiaki had prodded into his mouth before he went further into his creepy rant. It is amazing this guy did anything with his life, or is living as long as he did. Fuyuhiko remembered how Nagito was in high school, he was crazy and rambunctious, talking incoherently sometimes. Not many people liked him except for Hajime, but Hajime got along with everyone else. He remembered their last year together at that school when Nagito passed out during exams, it was almost terrifying. 

Nagito had finished early and walked up the the front of the class to turn in his work. Right after he handed it in he fell and hit his head on one of the desks, Hajime was the first person to him. About a week later when Nagito did not come back, the scores were posted and he had the highest in the class. That was when Hajime took the time to explain that Komaeda had lymphoma, but when they checked his head to make sure he did not get a concussion they found out he had frontemporal dementia. The unlucky bastard was given a year left to live so for the second part of the semester they started including him, if he was going to die they weren't going to be dickheads about it. Of course Hajime asked to not tell Nagito that he said anything, he would hate being pitied more than the illness. After they graduated Fuyuhiko was expecting an invite to a funeral, but two years passed and Nagito was a weird lucky miracle, still breathing. 

He would ask Hajime about it later, there was something not right about how Nagito still moved. Of course knowing he has some type of dementia made much more sense to how he talked and acted like he did, it was a confusing ordeal.

“So Sonia is fixing to marry you two, what about Ryota?” 

This time Mikan spoke up, there was a frantic flush on her face as she spoke, “w-well he has t-to work over time f-for a christmas s-special t-thats being released t-tomorrow, so he sends his best christmas w-wishes t-to everyone.”  
“Oh my god, did everyone in our class hookup or something?” Akane said crudely, picking her ear with her pinky.

“Probably, you two are still living together then Mikan?” Nekomaru asked, leaning his elbow on the table.

Mikan nodded, “y-yes, without me and  _ him  _ Ryota would probably be e-exhuasted,” she said with a soft smile, looking at her glass. No one questioned her as to who  _ he  _ was, assuming it was still that doppleganger that looked like Ryota and hung around the two. 

Hiyoko went off to eat some sweets at the other end of the bar with Mahiru, leaving Teruteru alone. Conversations floated here and there, at some point Ibuki tried to give a one person concert on top of the bar, of which only Hiyoko was excited for. Fuyuhiko was talking to Hajime about work, how Hajime was working a paper pushing job. He tried convincing Hajime to work for him instead to which he declined politely.   
“So my dear, what would you like? Sex on the beach or a slow comfortable screw?” Teruteru’s profound voice found it’s way to Fuyuhiko’s ears. Looking over he saw the scumbag leaning over the bar staring at Peko.

“In my preference both of those sound terrible with you,” she shot at him before Fuyuhiko could intervene, “besides, I don't like fruity drinks.”

Teruteru was hanging his head at the rejection as Souda asked Peko if she did want anything. Fuyuhiko took the moment to wrap an arm around Peko’s waist as she asked for a gin and club soda. The one touch flustered her a little, but not too much, but it did spark attention from Ibuki who made the loudest, most bird like noise she has ever made.

“Y-you! Your hand!” she screeched, pointing at them.

“What is it lassie?Is Timmy in trouble?” Souda teased her. Ibuki grabbed Souda’s face and barked at him before going back to her freak out.

“I told you there was something up three years ago guys!” she yelled, hopping over the bar and getting in Fuyuhiko and Pekos face’s, “ these guys are totally up to something! Just like a couple like I said!”

Fuyuhiko shrugged, shoving the girls face away from them, “we’re dating, so what?”

Everyone stopped to look at them now, Fuyuhiko felt flustered by having eyes on them. There was a chorus of noise, Akane, Ibuki, Mikan and Hajime saying that they knew it, Hiyoko was talking shit about how Fuyuhiko probably tricked Peko into it, the rest were appalled by either how easily he admitted it or because it was true. 

“W-what, dont act surprised you idiots!” he shouted, “we pretty much confessed this after we graduated- oh my god Ibuki what the fuck are you doing?!”

Ibuki was on the bar again singing, “I told you so” over and over again. It was embarrassing to the core, but Peko was laughing at it all, leaning against him. Then questions were rushed to him and her, it was like they were a bleeding finger in a tank of piranhas. 

“How long have you two been dating?”  
“You’ve seen her naked right? Describe it to me!”  
“Why didn’t you guys tell me?”  
“How long do you think it will take for her to dump you?”  
“We should have a double date!”  
“I’m hungry!”  
“You just ate!”  
The flurry of questions was pretty overwhelming, Nekomaru ended up breaking up the event to let the two breathe. Fuyuhiko cursed.

“Damn, if you want to know we made it official in september, but before that there was some complications,” he sighed, asking Souda for a shot of whiskey.

“Ooh, see I told you he probably manipulated her into it!” Hiyoko chided evilly, pointing a finger at Fuyuhiko. He slapped her hand away.

“It wasn't that! It was yakuza business that you don't need to know, we were going to elope, probably,” he said unsure, this caused confused looks. “Well either that or get killed, so are you fuckers happy now?” 

Peko moved her hand to hold his, sliding it off her waist, “you’ve gotten better at talking about things.”  
“Shut up, I’m great at conversations,” he huffed, taking a drink.

“Says the guy that threatened to disembody one of Gundam's hamsters if they kept chewing his shoes,” Hajime snorted.

Fuyuhiko’s face reddened, “I-I was a kid then, things have changed, obviously.”

 

* * *

 

So the night went on, sharing drinks and playing dumb games that Nagito came up with, but they ended up being fun anyways so they weren't that dumb. Part way through the night around eleven, Hajime took Fuyuhiko to the side in one of the backrooms.

“So you guys were going to elope?” he asked him suddenly.

“Pft, is this what you wanted to talk to me about Hajime?” Fuyuhiko shook his head at him.

“W-well yeah! We haven't spoke in a while and we used to be pretty close too,” he reminded him.

“Look,” Fuyuhiko let out a long breath, looking at Hajime, “like I said earlier it was yakuza business. Now to you, you probably think it’s shady so I’m going to stop your thoughts right there.” 

Fuyuhiko paused, looking at Hajime as he nodded, following the conversation. “Peko, as you know, was meant to be my tool, tool before a human, yada yada, you know this. My father was the main enforcer of this, he found out that I’ve been making her feel human with our relationship as, erm, lovers I guess. The only way he found out though was because I blew up at him when he told me he had arranged me to marry this sixteen year old brat, you know Towa right?”  
“That big technology company that went bankrupt? What about it?” he asked.

“I was arranged to marry their daughter, in exchange we were to help eachother out in our businesses, the Kuzuryu clan get a private line to send commands through on the phones and we keep Towa from getting embezzled by other yakuza groups. Seemed perfect, but I did not want to be married off so Peko and I ran away for almost three weeks, when we came back we found out somethings, my dad arranged to break off the engagement and I made a deal with him. If I could run the family business with her as just a hitwoman and my lover I can inherit the group in a year.”

“I see...So when you guys ran away, was it to elope or?”  
“No no, we got out of there because Peko was being forced into training as a tool again, which is the most inhumane things one could do to a human. I could not let that keep happening and with the marriage it seemed odd to me so that’s why we left. If we came back and our plan did not work we would of eloped and left the clan.”

“Wow… You’re life seems ten times less boring than mine,” Hajime laughed nervously.

“Speaking of lives, how the fuck is Nagito still moving?”

“Ah...Of course you can’t tell him that I told you, but…” Hajime trailed off, looking down at his hands for a moment. “Nagito has been using his money to get these crazy treatments, he has been volunteering as a patient for his frontemporal dementia at research facilities.”  
Fuyuhiko paused at this, that could not be right, “Nagito? The guy who talks about being lowly trash and doesn't want anyone to care for him?”

Hajime nodded, “ok, that's a bunch of bullshit, I can't see him willingly going to a research facility asking for help.”

“Aha, you caught me..” Hajime said, scratching the back of his head, “I got him to do it.”

“What? Why, how?” Fuyuhiko asked, surprised by this.

“Well, you know I just told him to do it for me, because I didn’t want him to give up yet..”

“Wait a minute… I knew you were closer to him than us, but I don't get it-”  
“We’ve been dating secretly since high school ok?”

Hajime cut him off, Fuyuhiko stared at him blankly. Did this make sense? It kind of started to now. Hajime usually did not make anything happening in his life clear, Fuyuhiko doubted he’d make any sort of relationship known too…

“You have?” was all he could manage to say. Hajime nodded, before pulling out his phone and showing Fuyuhiko a few photos. There was some with them in bed without any shirts on, Nagito was holding the phone and kissing Hajime’s cheek. A few more were pictures of Hajime holding Nagito’s hand while he was on a hospital bed asleep and then there were a few older one of them in their high school uniforms after they graduated holding up their interlocked hands at the camera.

“Holy shit...How the fuck did you guys keep this from us?” Fuyuhiko said, staring at the last picture of Nagito at the beach taking a selfie with Hinata in the background running from a giant wave crashing towards the shore.

“We did not mean to, it just became like that, you guys really isolated him so he never really got to have that many friends, not that he cared about that. I’m just happy I was there you know? He’s much more than you guy’s think, he not what his dementia made him, he’s kind, nice and caring. There’s a few screws loose, but who cares, he’s getting better, without his lymphoma he might have a chance to get better. I know it sounds dumb, but I believe he will somehow outlive his dementia, we’re in a really good place that doctors said he would never live to, so I’m happy about that.”

While he talked there was a look in Hajime’s eyes that burned, it wasn’t unpleasant, but it was something strong. Fuyuhiko nodded and placed a hand on Hajime’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re with him, if any of us befriended him or anything he’d probably be dead right now, so I want you to have my number and we’ll visit more ok?” Fuyuhiko said, getting out a slip of paper from the inside pocket of his blazer, writing down his number and handing it to Hajime. Hajime nodded, looking at his phone to put in the number quickly, before pocketing his phone and the paper.

“Thanks Fuyuhiko,” he said with a nod.

“No problem Hajime.”

 

* * *

  
  
At the end of the night it was midnight, officially Christmas. They all departed, with Ibuki crying about never seeing anyone again. Fuyuhiko’s men were gone, taking his advice earlier to probably go home or do something else. Carefully, he escorted Peko to the car, making sure she doesn't slip on the ice, telling Teruteru they would be back when he opens to have dinner sometime. Peko slid into the front seat and Fuyuhiko closed the door, striding around to get into the front seat. He turned on the car, letting it warm up first as the lights inside the restaurant flickered off and only the street lights and everyone else’s headlights filled the night.

“That was nice,” Peko said, looking outside at the sky.

“Yeah, I’m glad I came actually,” he said, rubbing his hands together.

Peko looked at him, “really?”  
He nodded, “yeah, I got to catch up with Hajime and give him my number, plus it was kind of interesting to see how everyone was doing, even that white haired bastard..”  
“You mean Nagito? I was surprised to see him here, I assumed he had an early death.”  
Shaking his head he took a deep breath, “nah, Hajime apparently got him to go to a research facility to help him, that bastard is too lucky to keel over any time soon.”  
“Hmm… Hey Fuyuhiko,” he looked over at her.  
“Yeah?” 

“Let's get married after you take over the clan,” she proposed, looking at him with a smile.

“W-wait wha-”  
“Life is too short to wait for things to happen, you can think about it, but I know that I want to.”  
“Peko...I don't think you realize that means you wouldn't be able to get away from me. Even if we end up divorcing for some reason, I would still be in your life, wouldn't that be awful, being surrounded by a short angry yakuza leader?”

Peko shook her head, laughing amusedly at him, “not at all, I’ve always thought of my life being at your side, the only difference now is that I want to stand by you forever as an equal.”

Fuyuhiko felt his mouth dry up, his eyes were watering too to top it off. He never thought there was a day that he would be able to hear her say something like that. She has changed, this was her, the Peko he had always wanted, not the tool, just her. Fuyuhiko leaned over and kissed her softly, grabbing her shoulders and holding onto her for a long moment. It was a nice and gentle moment, they kissed in the car like this for the longest time as it started to snow outside.

 

* * *

  
  


This was not the first time Fuyuhiko went to a wedding, but it was his first time at a foreign wedding with the unity of three people instead of two. He made room in his schedule to fly out to Sonia’s country, a little off put that he knows someone that owns a country. Along with the wedding this was also Sonia’s coronation for her two new husbands and her being finally crowned Queen with her mother’s blessing. Of course the event was extremely taboo with the princess of Novoselic being married, not to one, but two men and having them coronated and taking the throne at the early age of twenty. Paparazzi were all over the event, people who never knew where Novoselic were suddenly experts on the place, talking not just about the beautiful country, but Sonia and her choice of men.

A Japanese mechanic and a owner of an animal shelter, both of which were in a relationship with her and each other. It was like a bomb went off. Fuyuhiko was going to not go, if the Kuzuryuu clan were around the event it would make things worse, but Sonia said she would not have him refuse to come on such petty notions. Sonia still needs to work on her Japanese, but he still came with Peko. The ceremony was something he never saw before, soldiers dressed in white with green sashes guarded the perimeters, the main language of the place was also something Fuyuhiko never heard before. Was he even still on earth?

With the new law in order, legalizing polygamous marriage, this was the first time her country had arranged such an event. The rows for the family had to be doubled and was held outside on a white gated cliff where some fairy tale took place that Fuyuhiko never heard about, but it seemed so Sonia to want to hold it here.

Unlike most ceremonies, neither of the people being wed were waiting at the altar, instead when the music stopped they entered in different directions. Sonia came down the aisle in this big white and gold dress that was layered and filled out with tulle and silk. Her bouquet was a colorful, yet tasteful arrangement of roses and lilies that complimented her as she walked slowly. Then there was Kazuichi and Gundam, Kazuichi walked on the other side of the left aisle and Gundam was on the other side of the right aisle. For both being intriguing in their fashion choice they cleaned up well, with Kazuichi and Gundam hair slicked and combed back, nice black silk suits with roses pinned to their lapels. They paced it out perfectly, each in sync with each other and when they reached the altar Sonia turned to face the people that showed up with Gundam and Kazuichi on either side of her, holding hands. The priest for the ceremony was up on a step behind the three so he can be seen behind the wed couple.

There was a lot of crying and tearing up from the aisle Fuyuhiko and Peko sat on, Fuyuhiko swore he heard Nagito crying the most while Hajime rubbed his back. It was a nice ceremony, they exchanged vows to each other and it was amazing to see all three of them help put on the rings. There was a few more traditions they had to do before getting to the end of it, like drinking a sacred wine of Sonia’s country, vowing to take fatal blows for Sonia and to never betray her. It was almost like an odd loyalty pledge that they were making, but it made Sonia’s vows earlier about always protecting them and giving them her life make much more sense if they had to make a intense pledge to her like that.

After the marriage ceremony they went on to a quick coronation ceremony for Gundam and Kazuichi, that being carried out by Sonia’s mother and her advisor. The had to hold up their hands and swear in to an oath they were given that allowed them to be royals of the Nevermind’s by marriage and by loyalty, backing it up with the vows they took earlier when they got married. Then last, but not least, the throne was placed behind Sonia, she was given and scepter and an orb. She made the vow that all royalty of her family must make before being crowned as queen. Kazuichi and Gundam were not required to take it being that they were married into royalty and were not born by blood like Sonia. When all was said she took her seat at the throne and her mother removed her crown and placed it on her daughter’s head.

“I present to the country of Novoselic, their new queen Sonia Nevermind and her loyal husbands Gundam Nevermind and Kazuichi Nevermind!”

 

* * *

 

After parties were always the best, they had the venue down at the beach under a giant tent that was set up prior to the event. Sonia, Kazuichi and Gundam were at a long table enjoying the occasion, talking to each other. Of course when people started giving speeches, Akane could not help but give a somewhat vulgar one.

“You guys are going to have one hell of a crazy honeymoon, you know what I’m sayin?!” she laughed as Nekomaru got her off of the microphone to pass it on to Gundam’s mother who looked like she was about to cry.

To be honest, Fuyuhiko was tearing up when he heard Gundam’s mother talk about how proud she was of him. It was shocking and amazing to see his mother, such a polite and normal woman, a bit skittish, talking about raising Gundam by herself and how proud she was of him. It made Gundam blush profusely, but without his scarf to hide into his red face was left bare for people to see. 

When all of the wishy washy speeches were over with, for some reason none of Kazuichi’s parents were there, the catering served out food and music started. Fuyuhiko shared a table with Hajime, Peko, Nagito and Chiaki, whom of which took out her psp to play a game while Fuyuhiko talked to Hajime. Sometime during the night Fuyuhiko went out to slow dance with Peko, until there was a loud disturbance that caught their attention. 

“Nagito no, you can't do this right now!”

At first from hearing that Fuyuhiko thought something bad was happening, but on further inspection he saw Nagito on the sand a few feet away from the tent kneeling with a small black box presented to Hajime.

“Yes I can and I want to,” Nagito said, staring at Hajime with that dopey look, like Hajime was the sun.

“This is Sonia, Gundam and Kazuichi’s wedding, why would you propose to me right now?”

“Because that’s all the more reason! We’re here with people in love and so full of hope and joy Hajime! Why not let this be where I propose to you? I know I don’t deserve to even ask this, but please. Hajime, will you marry me?”

There was a silence, most people who were caught up in watching this was staring at Hajime. Hajime’s face was flushed and his hands trembled.

“Of course I’ll marry you! There’s no one else I would spend five years dating just to tell them no when they propose to me, I’m not a monster.”

With that Nagito stood up and flung himself at Hajime, catching him off balance, the two tumbled into the sand laughing and complaining about the pain. The onlookers clapped and Fuyuhiko found himself doing so as well, he just watched his friend get proposed to at his classmate’s wedding. What a night.

 

* * *

 

That night at the hotel they were staying in, Fuyuhiko met Hajime at the bar, thankful that it was opened twenty four seven for guests. They met there with Nekomaru, Ibuki, Mikan and Ryota who finally showed his face for once in his life.

Fuyuhiko slapped a hand on Hajime’s back, “ how’s it like being engaged?”

Hajime laughed nervously, “it’s good, it surprised me though, I never thought he would even propose.”  
“Oh c’mon Hajime, you’ve been at that bastard’s dick for five years, I think that's long enough for him and you to come to some conclusions.”

“Agreed! Although I never thought you two were together! That shocked me out of the blue!” Ibuki exclaimed as Fuyuhiko ordered a drink.

“Yeah… I remember when we started dating, we kept meeting after school to do homework together and then one night he asked if her could take me out for dinner...Of course I didn't think it wasn't romantic, but he was blushing the whole time...It’s kinda weird how time passes by huh?”

Fuyuhiko and the other’s nodded, Ryota finally spoke up.

“Y-yeah, agreed.

“Well!” Neckomaru said with his loud brisk voice, “let's get the newly engaged classmate of ours hammered for the occasion!”

 

* * *

 

By the time September came by again it was time. Fuyuhiko knew it, he felt it when he woke up and one of the clan members came to bring him to his father’s office. He sat down looking at him, his father was leaned over the desk with a odd look on his face that Fuyuhiko never saw before.

“You know kid, you just love proving me wrong don't you?” his dad said, getting up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey from his liquor cabinet and two glasses. He placed the glasses down and poured the whiskey. Fuyuhiko accepted the drink, his dad taking his own glass and clinking it against Fuyuhiko’s glass.

His father took a drink, “it’s finally been a year Fuyuhiko, I’d hate to say it, but...I think you outdid yourself kid.”

“You know this is not the easiest thing to do, not just a yakuza, but as a father. I never knew what you were going to grow up to be, but I am glad it turned out like this. Trust me when I say I don't want to give you this position because I still want it, I don't want to because that means you’re a man now.”  
Fuyuhiko’s throat felt dry,”thanks dad.”

His father held up his glass, Fuyuhiko brought his up to it with his glass. They clanked together and pulled back, Fuyuhiko’s dad looked at him with a grin.

 

* * *

 

“We did it,” he breathed, holding Peko by her waist.

He tilted his head up to kiss up her neck, earning a few gasps as she unbuttoned his shirt. Peko’s shirt was halfway off when she spoke.

“I’m so happy, you finally did it,” her hands were on his face as she kissed him, pulling him to the bed and sitting him down on it. She was up on her knees now, head looking up at him as her hands undid his belt.

“I hope you know this is a _ big  _ responsibility,” she said with a tiny grin on her face when she emphasized on big. As her hands teased him through his jeans, getting him erect Fuyuhiko let out a strange laugh.

“Did you just?” He stopped before he could say anymore when Peko pulled out his member and licked it a few times on the head.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” she said, kissing up his length slowly, “I just know it will be  _ hard _ for you.”

“ _ Peko _ ,” he hissed lightly, his arousal throbbed each time she touched him gently, she was only teasing, but he ached. “I can't believe you’re making dick jokes right now.”

Her red eyes looked up at him, her lips upturned into a smirk, before her mouth was on him, sucking on the head of his member softly, earning a long uncontrollable groan from him. She was taking him down her throat, sucking softly and making him gasp and shiver. Fuyuhiko’s hand found its way to her head, grasping a little bit of her hair. Peko seemed to like that because she was moaning around him as she started to bob her head. When his hips jerked up a little she placed her hands on them to keep him stable. But right now she was making him feel unstable with how amazing she felt.

Peko went at it for what seemed like heavenly hours before Fuyuhiko felt himself climaxing, giving Peko a warning  before, but she didn't stop until he came in her mouth. There were a few other times Peko had orally got him off, but each time she ended up with his semen in her mouth even when he warned her. And just like each time he was up getting a tissue or the waste bin for her to spit in, but by the time he grabs something she already swallowed and told him there was no need. Despite not caring that much for the taste of semen, he would grab her and kiss her deeply, his hands kneading at her back soothing her as they fell onto the bed together.

“So what do you think?” he asked as they basked in his room with only the soft moonlight shining in.

“I think you’re going to do great,” she said curling up under his arm as his hands moved over her skin, touching her almost methodically.

“Maybe, I’d have to get used to the guys calling me boss instead of young master...What do you want to do?”

“What do you mean?”  
“Do you still want to be my hitman? You don't have to anymore you know, no more senseless killing, I want you to have that freedom right now. You can even leave here if that makes you truly happy Peko, I won't stop you.”

There was a comfortable silence after he said this, Peko’s arms wrapped around him as she pulled her head up to lay on his chest.

“I want to be there as your advisor, I want to still be apart of the clan and for you so let me have that, that’s all I want,” she said softly, holding onto him tightly.

“Then I renounce your duties as my hitman and claim you as my advisor, Peko Pekoyama,” he said with a chuckle.

“What about Peko Kuzuryuu?” she asked, looking up at him.

He knew she was asking about the marriage proposal she asked last Christmas. Fuyuhiko has thought about it long enough now to answer her. His hands cupped her face, thumbs stroking over her cheeks.

“I think I liked the sound of that name,” she smiled at him and she smiled back, crawling on top of him so she could run her fingers through his hair and kiss him passionately.

 

* * *

 

Peko and everyone was once again gathered for the wedding of Hajime and Nagito Komaeda. Due to Japan’s odd legalization when it came to marriages the couple had to resort to a wedding in Spain after Nagito had found another winning lottery ticket and his family inheritance still in play, setting up a semi huge wedding was no big deal. Hajime told Fuyuhiko that Nagito’s condition has been only going up since Sonia’s wedding, so they wanted to get hitched soon. Of course, Nagito having no family left, had invited people that were even remotely nice to him and with half of Hajime’s family not approving of the marriage they had to make the venu smaller. Fuyuhiko was surprised that Hajime asked him to be one of his men of honor, he did not decline of course, but soon found out that it was him, Kazuichi and this fat guy who dressed just like Byakuya and even had the same name as him…. He was weird, but he did not question Hajime’s choice of friends. Apparently they were all apart of the wedding party with one maid of honor to guide them, Chiaki.

The wedding was going to be set up at one of the properties he inherited from one of his dead relatives. Apparently said dead relative was a high paid architect  that made luxury homes out in southern europe, meaning the house he once lived in was a paradise like event in its own. The structure itself was art, with high ceilings, large flowing rooms that connected someway outside to the pool that had its own design of a patio sinking into this large body of water. This was a house to kill for. They helped set up the ceremony in the back yard garden, which was even more gorgeous and well kept, it would be a small one due to the lack of people, but it would do. The after party venue was set up at the house itself, which made sense due to its close range and size. Everything was in place and the next day when things were ready, everyone was seated and the honor party stood by the place where the pastor and Hajime waited. 

Wait they did, it was ten minutes after Nagito should be coming and Hajime stood there staring at the arch Nagito was supposed to walk to. Something was not right. Fuyuhiko and Chiaki offered to go find him so they ran off to the house. Inside was a catastrophe, there was a vase, broken on the ground where it hit a wall. Further inside in the kitchen where wine glasses were set up for the after party were broken on the ground and Nagito was passed out next to them with his eyes wide open. Chiaki gasped and Fuyuhiko froze before Chiaki was hitting his chest to snap him out of it to go call an ambulance. With semi steady hands he pulled out his phone and dialed the hospital, using what remedial spanish he knew to say help before asking if someone spoke Japanese before he spoke to someone that can understand him. They kept him on the line for fifthteen minutes, asking him about Nagito’s condition before Peko, Kazuichi and Byakuya found them in the kitchen. Fuyuhiko was giving Chiaki instructions on keeping Nagito elevated while the ambulance was on its way. By the time the ambulance got there Hajime was tearing up and climbed up to the back of the ambulance with Nagito.

The wedding party crammed into one rental and drove out the the hospital where they took Nagito. By the time they got there Hajime was sobbing into his hands in the emergency waiting room. Chiaki sat down next to him to comfort him and Fuyuhiko sat on the other side to try and help. It was heartbreaking to see how scared Hajime was as he muttered not wanting to lose him. When the doctors came out looking for Hajime they pulled him out of the emergency room. It was quiet and most of the wedding attendees had flooded the emergency room before being kicked out to the cafeteria for being too loud.

The main honor party stayed while everyone else left to go back to their hotels, except for Peko, Sonia and Gundam. They drank coffee and waited, talking in hushed tones about what was going on. Fuyuhiko said that Nagito must still be kicking otherwise Hajime would of already left. It sounded crude at the time, but it was true, if Nagito was dead then they would of heard form Hajime. When Hajime did come back out he looked dead and tired, almost like a resurrected corpse, filled with nothing inside. He quietly sat down next to Fuyuhiko and Chiaki, rubbing his hands over his face as it trying to find some sort of comfort in it.

“They have him stabilized, but it doesn't look good, they think he had a seizure from how badly he got hurt. When he woke up he had another one so he has to be strapped down to his bed,” Hajime spoke, his voice empty and clear.

“He’s awake right now, if you guys want to see him..”

They all agreed and followed Hajime back into one of the recovery rooms. It smelled like disinfectant and the lights were so uncharastically happy and blaring down on them. Fuyuhiko held onto Peko’s hand as they entered the hospital room. Hajime sat down in the chair next to Nagito, who had white bands across his body that kept him in place. Through the hospital bed and the bands he waved his hand out to grab Hajime’s hand. Nagito laughed from his spot, seeing everyone enter the room.

“Hey guys! What a night, I’m so unlucky huh?” Nagito said weakly, but still keeping his odd positive vibe up.

“No, you just like making us worry, fuzz head,” Chiaki said, moving to Nagito’s other side to mess with his hair.

“Yeah, sorry about the wedding, I’m always ruining things huh?”

All of a sudden Kazuichi was sniffling. Looking over at the pink hair man his face was scrunched up and intense as tears poured down his face.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the unity between Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda!” he yelled with a sniffle.

“Kazuichi what are you-”  
“Shut up! My friend is getting married today, can you not hear!?” Kazuichi yelled, cutting Fuyuhiko off who was a little shocked at him.

“Do you, Hajime, swear to take care of Nagito in sickness and in health, till the day you die!?”

Hajime looked at Kazuichi incredulously before he started tearing up, squeezing Nagito’s hand and nodding, “yes I do.”

“And do you, Nagito, swear to take care of Hajime in sickness and in health, till the day you die!?”

“Of course I do!”

At this point almost everyone in the room was tearing up, even Fuyuhiko was a little, squeezing Peko’s hand hard as he listened to Kazuichi’s loud and sobbing voice speak out.

“THEN I ANNOUNCE YOU TO MAN AND MAN, YOU CAN NOW KISS YOUR HUSBAND GODDAMNIT!”

Everyone in the room cheered, it was such a somber, but happy moment as Hajime and Nagito stared at each other. Hajime got up and leaned down to kiss Nagito, his shoulders shaking a little, but smiling as he did so.

 

* * *

 

Their little ceremony that night was not an official one, so when Nagito was discharged from the hospital they did everything again, except this time Nagito was waiting at the altar for Hajime. Some of the wedding party left due to busy work schedules, but it did not matter that much as Hajime walked down the aisle to Nagito by himself with his parents at the front aisle watching him proudly.

This time there was no missing groom, Nagito was somehow standing just fine as he held his hands out to Hajime. The pastor’s words were not as genuinely emotional like Kazuichi’s, but the time went on as the ceremony ended and they walked back to the house to the after party. Hajime and Nagito slow danced by the pool where the dance floor was, Hajime’s mother was taking photos of them on her phone, speeches came and went after that and Fuyuhiko had to give one. He tried hard not to think of it as how he would talk to his clan members back home and decided he should just talk like how he usually does with Hajime.

“Hajime, you’re a great man, so believe me when I say that I think you and Nagito bring out the best in each other, now I know we gave him a hard time in school, but I think I know what you mean when you told me he was a kind and caring person. Obviously he has to be, otherwise I’d break his legs if he was not any of those things towards you,” Fuyuhiko paused as laughter filled the air, he was a bit taken aback by that.

“But yeah, congratulations on the wedding and this house, I almost got lost several times looking for the bathroom here,” more laughter and Fuyuhiko let out a laugh as well, “it is a beautiful house though, but all that aside, I wish you two the best of luck in your future together. Please don't make a short joke out of this speech, because if I say too much we’ll be here all night.”

The sound of laughter echoed in the house along with hard applause as Kazuichi stood to speak next. Peko kissed his cheek and whispered to him, “you did great.”

Fuyuhiko blushed softly and scooted closer to her, “I know, I’m great at speaking.”

 

* * *

 

You would think that after some time that Fuyuhiko would get sick of weddings by attending two in one year, but as the new year came in and spring started, his own plans with his own wedding was coming up. Invitations were already sent and dates were made, they were to have a spring wedding outside under a bunch of cherry blossom trees. Fuyuhiko helped Peko with the wedding arrangements, it was harder than they both anticipated, but with both of them working on it things got done quicker. Clan activity died down for the occasion, making it one of the quietest months for the Kuzuryuu clan. At first Fuyuhiko’s dad was stubborn when he announced the engagement, not because it was to Peko, but because he told him the day after Fuyuhiko succeeded as the new boss. With time flying by, Fuyuhiko was surprised when a bunch of his clan members bombarded him with a handful of his friends on the night before the wedding. 

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked, standing in the kitchen with a glass of water.

“We’re taking you out boss!”  
“Yeah! We have to get you out on a proper bachelor party before you’re hitched!”  
“Oh no no no,” Fuyuhiko said, waving his hand at them, “I am not going to some titty bar, I’m not into that kind of establishments.”  
“That’s alright, we got something better!”

“Yeah, dont worry about it boss!”  
Fuyuhiko did not know going out drinking was a better idea, but at least they did not take him to a seedy strip club. He knew that they just wanted to give him a good time, but right now he kind of wished he was at home with Peko. Thinking of her, he wondered if she was having her own bachelorette party.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got Fuyuhiko back, Peko was already getting ready for bed, her face was flushed red, almost matching her eyes.

“Hey, what have you been doing?” he asked, removing his tie.

“Nothing much, Sonia and Ibuki dragged me out for a bachelorette party, what about you?”  
“Pretty much the same, have you been drinking, your face is all red.”  
Peko shook her head, “I only had tea the entire time.”  
Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow, “are you sure?” he said, walking over to her, “what kind of tea was it?”

“Long island,” she said with a cute small smile playing on her lips.

Fuyuhiko laughed and patted her butt, “geez, well I hope you had fun, what did you guys do?”  
“Well, at first they took me to those animal specialty cafes, Sonia was teaching me how Gundam get’s animals to come to him. I got to pet a few fluffy cats, a rabbit and hold a hedgehog, I did not know there were hedgehog cafe’s until Ibuki pointed them out.”

Fuyuhiko smiled, listening to how excited her voice got talking about the animals, “after that we went to a bar and they took me home, what about you?”  
“Eh, nothing special, the guys just took me to a bar, it was alright I guess.”  
“Oh? That sounds interesting.”  
“Not really, I was too caught up thinking about you,” he said, putting his dirty clothes away into the hamper. Peko came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“What were you thinking about me?” she asked in a whisper as they stayed like that.

“About how beautiful you are and how much I wanted to be with you.”  
“Interesting, I thought the same about you.”

They stood there quietly, until Fuyuhiko shuffled around to face her, his arms wrapping around her comfortably.

“You know I love you right?”

“Yes I know.”  
“Then you know that we’re getting married tomorrow, Mrs. Kuzuryuu.”

“Mhmm.”

“...We’re still going to keep somewhat abstinent until our honeymoon, aren't we?”

Peko kissed him on the forehead, “just one more day Fuyuhiko.”

 

* * *

 

This was probably one of the most important days in his life and he was never as sure as anything like he was now. The ceremony was a mix of traditional and nontraditional things, the minister was a member of the clan that was ordained a few years ago, they did not really want the religious attributes for the wedding anyways. Dress was formal with the aisles being filled by family, yakuza and friends. Hajime was Fuyuhiko’s best man and Ibuki was Peko’s maid of honor, who were both fussing with his black kimono before the ceremony started. Usually when one spouse comes down the aisle they say that the spouse waiting at the end can't keep their eyes off of them. As cheesy as it sounds, that was exactly what Fuyuhiko did when Peko arrived. She wore a white uchikake and her hair was done up for the occasion, but how her eyes stared at him was what caught him the most.

It was like it was only them and he was watching her in this vast space walk to him on her own. When she got to him, Ibuki too the bouquet from her hands and she stepped up in front of him, taking his hands. This could not be happening, no way the universe had worked some kind of algorithm that allowed him to be here in this moment. But it did and the ceremony went on, he could barely remember it, only her, the vows they shared, slipping on the rings and indulging in that kiss at the end as gunshots went off in celebration as well as cheers and screams. It was chaotic, but amazing.

The after party took place in the same area under the cherry blossoms. Tables and chairs were set up along with blankets for the kids that were there. There was some gambling going on at one of the blankets while Fuyuhiko and Peko had their first dance.

“So, how is it like to be Peko Kuzuryuu?” he asked her quietly while they swayed on the grass, her shoes were off and Fuyuhiko was for once, an inch above her.

“Pretty much amazing right now,” she replied as he lead them around.

“Good, because I can't get over how real this is.”

When the dancing had ended, speeches were given, toasts were made and wine was spilt. By the end of the night nothing bad happened and Fuyuhiko was still not in belief that any of this was real until he and Peko were boarding a flight out to the french alps that night and nothing could of been any better as Peko curled up against his shoulder, holding his hand as she dozed off. His fingers traced over the ring on her hand, looking at it. It was real, this was real, right now was real. With that thought in his mind, Fuyuhiko kissed peko’s head and they fell asleep like that peacefully on their flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, I had so much fun writing this all out and for informational purposes, the info on yakuza and the police tidbit was something I based off of articles from the disasters that hit Japan where yakuza gangs were helping out as much as they could during those disasters, it's actually quite interesting to read about.  
> I might write some one shot fics for this pairing, but for now the story is done and complete, if you want to suggest some one shots leave them on my tumblr and I will get to it. >>> http://euphoriawriter.tumblr.com/ 


End file.
